A Kiss to Remember
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed. Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1: A Day to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Kagerou is back with another story! This time, the story actually has popular pairings! o: This is another story that, like 'To Return' or 'Painless' has a sci-fi/fantasy concept, but is not the main subject of the story. I apologize beforehand about the lack of Ryoma in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll come up (a lot) in the later chapters. Next story to look for from Kagerou: 'Mirror Mirror', a TezuFuji fic (maybe other pairings). I know the plot in my head, but I haven't started writing it yet. For now, just enjoy this story!

Again, beforehand (since I already told you that this chapter lacks Ryoma severely), I've never really written Ryoma as a main character in any of my stories before, so he might be a bit OOC. I apologize for that (and probably will again in the next chapter when he really comes)! xD;; Please read, review, and enjoy! Oh yeah, and I finally thought of some snazzy chapter names, after a couple of stories of not thinking of any! And this chapter is really short. So please bear with my until the next chapter when it gets longer. This is sort of like a prologue-thing.

**Chapter 1: A Day to Remember:**

Fuji's first thought was that the sound of raindrops on the windows was very distracting. He was trying to take a test here (well, not really trying, since he was _Fuji Syusuke_); didn't Mother Nature have any concern for him at all? He sighed. He wasn't normally this impatient. Today, something just wasn't right.

He had woken up to rain splattering against the roof, windows, and everything solid. The sky had been very dark and stormy, and he was grateful that his sister had offered to give him a ride to school that day, since tennis practice was obviously going to be cancelled. When Fuji had arrived at school, he had run inside the building as fast as he could. Of course it wasn't true, but it seemed like it was only raining around where he was.

When he got in the school, he was panting and catching his breath. He had suddenly felt nauseous and didn't want to be at school. But he knew he had an important test that day and didn't want to miss it. People around him kept asking him whether or not he was okay, and he told them he was fine, though he wasn't inside. But that was all inside, and at the moment, it didn't matter to Fuji.

Fuji rocked in his chair slightly and immediately sat up straight again. Something poked him in the back softly, and Fuji reached behind him to grab the note Kikumaru was passing to him. He slowly unfolded it and read it. _Are you feeling okay?_

Fuji scribbled down an answer. _I'm fine, don't worry about it._ He could almost see Kikumaru shrug and go back to his work as he always did. But little did Fuji know, the boy still kept a close eye on him.

As Fuji walked out of the classroom, someone approached him. As the person got closer, Fuji could see that it was Tezuka, the captain of the tennis team. Fuji felt his heart start to beat faster. It always happened when the older boy (1) was around him. Fuji feeling sick already wasn't exactly helping with the Tezuka situation. "Fuji, what's wrong with you today?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji chuckled falsely, though to a person that didn't know Fuji as well as Tezuka did, it did not sound false. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me." But Tezuka knew Fuji too well. Of course he could see through that.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Fuji inwardly cursed. Kikumaru. He sighed. "I already told you, there's nothing wrong." What was the point in trying? Tezuka already knew. Something, though, something inside Fuji told him not to look weak in front of Tezuka.

"If you're not feeling well, you should go home. You've already finished that test that you wanted to come for, anyway. Honestly, Fuji, I haven't seen you like this for a while."

Fuji smiled. "There's nothing wrong with me." Don't look weak.

Tezuka then turned to him fully and looked him in the eye. "Fuji, I'm not going to take no for an answer. We might as well just stand here until you tell me the truth."

Fuji chuckled again, though this time slightly more weakly. Normal people wouldn't notice, but normal people weren't Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke. "I guess I can't hide it anymore, then." He opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka for a split second, and then he looked at the ground. "I haven't been feeling well all day. I don't know what's wrong." Well, so much for not looking weak.

"Well, if it's that, then you should just go home."

Fuji kept looking at the ground. "I don't want to miss school or tennis practice," he said quietly.

Tezuka took a quick glance out the window. "It's pouring outside. There is no practice today." He looked at Fuji again, and a look of true concern flashed across his face for a moment. But Fuji was looking down, so he didn't see it. Tezuka sighed. "I'll accompany you, if you would like."

Fuji looked up immediately. "Are you sure? I don't—"

"I have an umbrella. We can share," Tezuka offered. "It's for your safety. I should probably take you home."

Fuji looked down again. "I'm sorry to trouble you." But this time, he managed a slight smile. Perhaps being weak had it's upsides, too.

* * *

Fuji looked around the streets and at his surroundings. Despite the heavy atmosphere and the rain pouring down around them, he said, "Isn't it a nice day?"

Tezuka made no comment. After a moment of silence, he said, "No matter how much you try, Fuji, the mood will not lighten up."

Fuji sighed. "Tezuka, you're so pessimistic."

Again, Tezuka made no comment. The rain continued to pour around them, and the only sound was it hitting the umbrella steadily. Fuji only just noticed how cold it was and he shivered. Tezuka subconsciously wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, and made him blush a pale pink around the cheeks. But that wasn't the only reason Fuji's was flushed.

He began to cough. A little bit a first, but then it turned more violent to the point where Fuji couldn't continue walking. "Fuji!" Tezuka said. He turned to the brunette and rubbed his back. "Fuji, are you alright?"

Fuji nodded between coughs. "I'm…fine…" he said, holding his stomach, still coughing violently.

"You're not…" Tezuka began, but then Fuji stopped coughing suddenly and passed out in Tezuka's arms.

* * *

Omigosh! What will happen next?! xD;;

(1): Well, I personally think Tezuka is older than Fuji. I have been thinking it for many reasons, fandom reasons as well as logical reasons. Everyone seems to think that Fuji is older than (virtually) everyone in the series. Well, the Japanese school year starts in April. So their cut-off date must be somewhere in...uh...April or May (at our school, it's October first, and our school starts in late August)? So being born in February, in Japan, must be like being born in...say...July or August for the US? That means that actually, a lot of characters in the series are older than Fuji. In my opinion. Yes, I know he was born on the leap year. But if the series takes place in the 2007/2008 school year, then it would be impossible for Fuji to be born on a leap year and still in 9th grade. So I just sort of ignored that.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A World to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

This chapter is...uh...kind of self-explanatory! I really don't have anything to say about it, yet, and if you bring up something in a review, I'll answer it. Oh yeah, I do kind of have something to say. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ REVIEW!!!! You don't even know how much it irks me when someone adds a story to their favorites or story alert and they don't review. I mean, I can understand if it's an old story and no one has reviewed in a while. But if it's something that's going to be constantly updated like this, please review. It makes the author feel a lot better to see a personalized review than just a 'Favorite' or something. Don't get me wrong, I love to see people favorite this story. But it kind of reverses itself when I see that that person didn't review. But yeah, if you have the time, please review. I'm sure you can think of something to say, even if it's criticism. I can't ask for you to say something nice, because beggars can't be choosers, but please review. You don't know how happy I am to get review alerts in my inbox. Anyway, please read, _review_, and most of all, **_enjoy!_**

**Chapter 2: A World to Remember:**

Fuji woke up to the warm sun shining on him. He was lying in a soft bed. Where was he? He didn't remember a thing. He looked out the window for a while, as the previous day all came back to him. But was it really the previous day?

Fuji looked around. He was in a hotel. Why? He had been in Tokyo, almost at his house when he had lost consciousness. He looked at the clock, and it read 8:05 am. He looked on the desk, and there was the little notepad and pencil that was in every hotel. _Holiday Inn_, it read, in English. Was he in America?

Fuji blinked. He got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He was wearing silk blue pajamas that flowed around his body evenly. His hair was almost down to his shoulders. And he was taller. Much taller, though still not very tall for his age.

Wait, what was he thinking? What age was he? What year was it? What was the date?! He ran around the room frantically, though stepping lightly, trying to find a calendar somewhere, and it turned out to be sitting on the desk. He could only find out the month and year, but that was enough for him. June, 2013. _2013_. Last time he checked, it was November 30, 2007! What was going on?!

Fuji opened the closet to find one change of clothes hanging on the hanger. Why was he staying in a hotel with only one change of clothes? He needed to get this sorted out quickly. At least the clothes were nice and clean. And they looked like something he would wear.

------------------------------

Fuji walked out of the hotel, and saw flashing signs and animated billboards in the middle of a busy city. He didn't know why, but he seemed to know this city like the back of his hand. It was New York City, one of the most populated cities in America. He needed to figure out why he was here. And there was one person who would tell him, and again for some reason, Fuji knew that the person lived in New York.

He walked from street to street, the only things leading his around being his own feet. He walked along the streets until he saw the person he was looking for, locking up his door and heading out to work. Fuji ran up to him. "Tezuka, Tezuka!" he called.

Tezuka looked his way, and Fuji almost gasped. His hair was the same, but looked much older. He had gotten contacts instead of keeping his glasses for some reason, and that look really different on him. He kept looking at Fuji until the smaller boy reached him.

"Tezuka, what's going on?" he asked, almost desperate. His eyes were open and glittering, though not teary.

Tezuka looked at him more. Finally, he said in his deep voice, "Who are you?"

Fuji blinked. "What?" he said.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked once again.

"You know who I am. I'm Fuji. Fuji Syusuke. I used to go to your school and play on the tennis team…?" Fuji said, confused. He added under his breath, "I didn't think I looked _that_ different."

"There was no Fuji Syusuke ever on the tennis team," Tezuka replied simply.

"What?!" Fuji said. Now his eyes were _almost_ teary. What was going on?

"If you don't need me for anything, I'll be on my way," Tezuka said. He brushed past Fuji.

Fuji blinked. What was going on?! Tezuka didn't remember him? They had been classmates and teammates for three years. How could he not remember? Fuji wanted to try another person, who also, coincidentally lived in New York.

Fuji knocked on his former best friend's door. The door opened slowly to reveal a sleepy and slightly bed-headed Saeki Kojiroh. "Saeki," Fuji said. "Do you remember me?"

"Who are you?" Saeki asked.

_Damn_, Fuji thought. _The same exact words as Tezuka_. "I—" Fuji found that he had no answer.

Saeki blinked his eyes fully open, since he was still sleepy. Fuji almost smiled at that moment. It made him remember the times many years ago that they would sleep over at each other's houses. Saeki would always be very sleepy when he woke up, or maybe Fuji should say when _Fuji_ woke him up. Those days…they didn't have a care on their minds back then.

"I have this feeling I know you from somewhere. I don't know why, though, because I'm sure I've never seen you before. I don't know. It seems like I should remember you."

"Thank god," Fuji said.

"What?"

"Something strange is going on," Fuji said.

"Last time I checked, everything was running quite smoothly," Saeki said, giving Fuji a strange look.

"I—I can't explain this," Fuji said.

"Would you like to come in?" Saeki asked suddenly.

"Why are you inviting me in? You don't even know my name," Fuji said.

"You give me a feeling," Saeki said.

Fuji tilted his head. A feeling? That was it? He knew for sure that he wouldn't just invite someone in on impulse. But it was Saeki's decision, he supposed. Fuji walked in to the clean, well-kept house. There were paintings, photographs, and drawings hanging all over the walls, yet the house didn't look cluttered. There were sculptures, statues, and other artsy things all over the place. "Are you an artist?" Fuji naturally asked.

"No; I just like to collect art," Saeki replied.

"Oh, well then you must be able to afford it," Fuji said, implying that Saeki was wealthy.

Saeki rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But less about me; more about you."

Fuji shook his head. "I don't really know much about myself. Something really strange is going on, and I can't figure it out."

"Last time I checked, everything was running quite smoothly," Saeki said, giving him an odd look.

"It's only to me. I woke up one day, and no one remembered who I was," Fuji said. "We used to be best friends, Saeki, and now even you don't remember me."

"Fuji, I'm sorry," Saeki said.

Fuji blinked. "Did you just call me by my name?" he asked.

"Yes," Saeki said. "Something wrong?"

"I don't remember ever telling it to you."

"It just popped out of my mouth." Saeki sighed. "I can't remember anything else."

Fuji blinked and kept staring at him. After a while, though, he just turned around. "Thank you for your time, then," Fuji said quietly and left.

"Fuji, wait!" Saeki called after him, but Fuji only walked faster. What was the point? No matter how hard he tried, Saeki would not remember him; no one would remember him. What had he done to deserve this?

Fuji walked along the crowded streets of New York City, simply brushing past anyone who approached him or got in his way. No one gave him a second thought, since they all had too much on their own minds. What did he expect? It was New York; though Fuji was not used to it.

He walked up to a seemingly empty house. It was a pretty large house for being in the city, and none of the lights were on. He sat on the doorstep and tears started to uncontrollably run down his face. The most important people to him were now gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. What had he done?

He tried to remember. That day, he had done nothing wrong. He just wasn't feeling well. He had gone to school sick plenty of times, and there had been nothing different about that day. Tezuka escorted him home every day he was sick. He hadn't asked for this disaster.

Fuji's tear-stained face fell into his hands. He hadn't stopped crying and his hands and clothes were getting all wet, but it didn't matter. There was no one here to see him. Little did he know that the door behind him was already open.

"No one remembers me," he whispered. "What did I do?" Fuji heard feet behind him shift positions and he whipped his head around faster than he had ever done before. He saw a person; someone that he had known very well. The person had grown much taller, much older, and, he was shocked to say this, but much more handsome, too. The two just stared at each other for a while. Finally, though Fuji knew that the boy, now almost an adult wouldn't remember him, he uttered, "Ryoma?" anyway.

"And who are you?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji turned his head around again. "You've got to be kidding me," he said wryly, though he knew no one was kidding him; not even close. Somehow, though, letting those words out made him feel a bit better. He got up and started walking off, but Ryoma called after him.

"No, I'd really like to know who you are," he said, in a polite, very un-Ryoma like fashion.

"You don't need to know anything about me. I'm a stranger on the streets," Fuji replied with the bluntest answer he could muster.

"At least give your name," Ryoma said calmly.

"You have changed a lot, haven't you?" Fuji said quietly. "My name is Fuji Syusuke. That's all you need to know. Now I'll be on my way," Fuji said.

Ryoma grabbed his wrist before he could walk any farther. Fuji turned around and gave Ryoma a questioning look. "Fuji," Ryoma said slowly. "Kiss me."

"What?!" Fuji almost shouted. "You've really got to be kidding me this time."

"I'm not kidding," Ryoma said.

"But…you—"

"Fine then," Ryoma said, shrugging. "If you don't want to do it…" he trailed off and let go of Fuji's wrist. Fuji turned around and started walking again, when he felt his shoulders being grabbed and his body being spun around to face the younger but still taller boy. Fuji landed against Ryoma's muscular chest and he felt Ryoma's lips on his.

Fuji's cerulean eyes snapped open at the speed of light. Ryoma's lips were so soft, and the boy was so strong now. It almost made Fuji smile inside, thinking of that tiny boy that he had known five years ago. He felt Ryoma's tongue slip into his mouth.

"Mmmn," Fuji said softly. Ryoma pulled away slowly and smirked.

"You liked that, didn't you…" he asked, though more of a statement than a question. He gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Fuji-senpai?" he said, finishing the question.

"Ryoma?" Fuji said, shocked. "You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you now," Ryoma answered.

"But…how?" Fuji asked.

"No one remembers you, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Right."

"Then you must have _it_," he said. Ryoma's eyes shifted unconsciously. Why did Fuji have _it_? It should only happen to…but then Fuji answered, and Ryoma didn't have time to think.

"It?"

"Yes. Every now and then, one lucky or perhaps unlucky in your case, person gets a curse, or whatever you would like to call it, placed on them. They are having a particularly bad day one day, and they suddenly pass out or collapse. They wake up again a few or maybe several years later, and no one in the world remembers who they are or anything that had to do with them." Ryoma was lying. Ryoma knew he was lying. He knew he was lying to Fuji. But he didn't want Fuji to know what he knew. So he lied to him. He had learned from the older boy that wearing a mask while lying made it quite easy, in fact.

"But then how did you…?"

Ryoma placed a finger on Fuji's lips. "I'm getting there. Anyway, some people want it to happen to them, since they could've done something wrong, and they just wish it hadn't happened. And some people, like you, consider it a horrible curse." At least this much was true. Ryoma didn't want to lie to Fuji, but if Fuji found out what Ryoma was hiding…there would be quite a disturbance.

"So it happens to anyone. Not just people that want it to happen."

"Right," Ryoma said. More lies, all lies. It was not right at all, but Ryoma had told him it was. "There is only one way to make someone remember you."

"What's that?" Fuji was sure that Ryoma would pause for a second, but he didn't. He just went right on.

"You have to kiss them," Ryoma said. This was true.

"No wonder," Fuji said quietly.

"But you can't just force yourself onto them. They have to say two magic words, and those words are 'Kiss me'."

"So you did that for me?" Fuji asked.

"Correct," Ryoma said. But he inwardly smirked. _But also partly for me_. That was true for sure. But would Fuji find out what Ryoma was trying to hide?

"Then how did you know that I had the curse?"

"Well, you were saying that no one remembered you. And you also called me by my first name, giving the indication that you must've known me."

"Oh, very logical," Fuji said, nodding. "But how do you know about this?"

This time, Ryoma hesitated. He shifted his feet, but did not angle his gaze to anywhere other than Fuji's face. "Simple question," he said quietly. The next sentence would be true. "It happened to me, too."

* * *

What is Ryoma hiding??? xD;; (And this time, I didn't put it in the summary...so you don't know at all! -laughs-) You'll find out in the next chapter...so please review! Does it make me update faster? Maybe. Maybe not. (For those who don't know, I already have the entire story written out, so even if I don't get many reviews, which I doubt, because I've already gotten quite a few for the first chapter, I'll still be updating every three days). I don't ask for a certain number of reviews to update my story. I find that pointless, because what about the people who do review? Will they never find out the end? And since I already have it written out, why not update it, you know? But I still appreciate those reviews more than anything.

And for those who might have thought this chapter was...well...not top notch, the later chapters are better. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dilemma to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

This chapter worries me... -hits self- It reveals a bit more of the plot, though, so that's a good thing. And you finally get to find out what Ryoma's hiding so mysteriously. Okay...time for updates on my other story, 'Mirror, Mirror'. This is kind of big...I've changed the main pairing! -shockedface- Behold the gloriousness of...ToFu! That's right, instead of TezuFuji, like, I had originally promised, I changed it to AtobeFuji. My friend's yelling at me, and I'm yelling at myself, but...I don't know! I can't write TezuFuji for my life! Though I love reading it! But I can't write it! But it can't be changed...I just wrote the most adorable AtoFuji scene in Chapter 3. So yeah. Mirror Mirror will now be a AtobeFuji story...sorry for those who were anticipating the debut of TezuFuji in my list of authored stories. But on a happier note, AtobeFuji is now one of my two most favorite pairings in Tenipuri (other being YukiFuji; DUH). So...for this story, please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 3: A Dilemma to Remember:**

"What?!" Fuji almost shouted. But that wouldn't be like his personality, so instead, he pretty much hissed it. The hiss came out much more harsh than he would've wanted it to, but there was nothing he could do now.

"It happened to me when I was very young," Ryoma said. "So I guess it's not as bad as how it happened to you."

Fuji sighed, brushing Ryoma's hair back absently. "Don't say things like that, Ryoma. Having it happen to anyone is very bad."

"I guess so," Ryoma said. He felt Fuji's hand in his hair, and inside, he wanted it to stay there forever. But outside, he showed no reaction.

"How old were you?" Fuji asked.

"Eight."

"That wasn't so young, then," Fuji said.

"It seems like so long ago. And it was."

"That's true. But how old were you when you woke up?"

"Twelve."

Fuji stared at him, obviously shocked. "Then you came to Seigaku the year you woke up?! Where did you go to go home? How did you keep yourself alive?" His questions were quick and quite rushed. It didn't sound like his personality. Maybe Ryoma had the ability to make Fuji open up a bit. Or show a bit of his true nature. Was it Ryoma? Or was it just shock at the news?

Ryoma sighed. "My mom told me the cure."

"How did she know about it?"

"It happened to her, too."

There was a still, thoughtful silence. "I guess it happens to quite a few people, then," Fuji said quietly. "What a horrible thing."

There was another silence. Ryoma did not shift his feet this time, but Fuji could tell that he wanted to. "It's not really that bad…" he said. He didn't tell Fuji what he knew. He knew that the 'curse' was only in the Echizen family, but he wouldn't tell Fuji about it. Of course he wouldn't; it would make Fuji worry about himself, and why _he_ got the curse, too, which would only make Ryoma worry.

"Why not?"

Ryoma looked at Fuji's face again; glad he changed the subject in time. "Remember what I told you about how some people have done things wrong and they just want it to never have happened? People like that don't think it's a bad thing."

Fuji sat down on the couch conveniently placed in the front of Ryoma's house. "So are you one of those people?" he asked.

"What?"

"Have you done something you've regretted that much?"

Ryoma looked at the floor again. "Yes." He had unconsciously weaved himself into another subject that he desperately did not want to talk about. Was it Fuji? Or was it just his own carelessness?

"What happened?"

"My sister is dead because of me."

Fuji gasped and covered his wide open mouth with his hand. He shook his head. "That can't be true!" he said. "It can't be."

Ryoma sighed and sat down next to Fuji. "That's what I was thinking, too, that day." How could he find his way out of this one?

"How come we never heard of it?" Fuji asked, 'we' meaning the Seigaku team. Though he didn't have to tell Ryoma that.

"Because I never told anyone."

"Why not?"

"There was no need to," Ryoma said simply. Fuji gave him a look that he didn't see, because he was still looking down at his knees. It was almost like he was unforgiving. But of who? Himself? "What's done is done."

Fuji sighed. "What happened on that day?"

Ryoma suddenly turned from him. "I don't want to talk about it." He walked up the stairs and to his room, or what Fuji thought to be his room, since he had only been in Ryoma's house for a little while. That was the only way. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to hurt Fuji, either. Would Fuji be hurt by the move he had just made? Fuji was strong. But this was harsh. He couldn't do anything about it now, though.

"Ryoma, wait!" Fuji shouted, but he had already closed the door. He rested his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. "Well, now I've done something I've regretted." He got up almost immediately after the words were spoken. "Though, what Ryoma said is right, in this case. What's done is done." He looked up at Ryoma's closed door one last time before he scribbled a note and left. Neither of them knew that they each thought it was their own fault. Neither bothered to check.

-----------------------------

Fuji walked down the street almost aimlessly. "Where should I go?" he asked himself. The wind blew into his face harshly, blowing his hair into a mess around his head. He looked at the sun and sighed. "There's nothing to do, and no one knows me." But then he thought for a moment. "Now that I know the cure, there's someone I need to pay a visit to." He walked a few blocks down and arrived at Saeki Kojiroh's doorstep for the second time that day, and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a casually dressed, now fully alert Saeki. "Fuji, hello," he said.

"Saeki," Fuji said, opening his eyes. He still wasn't used to calling Saeki by his family name. Saeki moved aside to allow Fuji access to his apartment. Fuji stepped inside onto the rug and took off his shoes. "I think I might know the cure to this curse."

"Good," Saeki said. "Then I might be able to stop feeling uneasy about myself."

Fuji blinked and looked at him. "Feeling uneasy?"

"Yes. I keep thinking that you're an important person to me, but I can't seem to remember. It's been bothering me for a while now, but I'm so glad that you came back. I don't think I would've been able to sleep tonight."

"Wow," Fuji said quietly. "Thank you."

"Thank me? Why?"

"Because you've been trying to remember me all this time. I think that's a really dedicated act."

Saeki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not a problem."

Fuji's eyes opened again and he looked intensely at Saeki. "But anyway, the cure is something you might not want to do."

Saeki's looked at Fuji, and his eyes were questioning. "Why not? I'd do anything to remember you, Fuji."

Fuji sighed. "_Anything_?"

Saeki nodded. "Anything. I know you're important to me."

Fuji looked down. "You have to say two magic words," he said quietly. "And then you have to do the action represented in those two words."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Saeki said. Nevertheless, Fuji refused to look up at him.

"I—" There was silence. A long, quiet (of course) silence that seemed to go on forever, because Saeki did not know what to say next and Fuji did not want to say anything.

Fuji felt his shoulder being grabbed and his child tilted up. "Fuji, tell me what the words are. You can be certain that I will do anything."

"I—"

"Tell me," Saeki said commandingly, looking Fuji in the eye. Fuji looked straight into Saeki's deep, dark blue eyes. They looked like they used to, so determined and resolute. Fuji found something that hadn't changed at all since he had last talked to Saeki in junior high school; when Saeki put on that face, he couldn't say no.

"The two words are…'Kiss me'," Fuji said, almost unintelligibly.

Surprisingly (at least to Fuji), without hesitation, Saeki pulled Fuji close to his own body. "Fuji Syusuke, kiss me." He leaned in and placed his lips on Fuji's softly. Fuji sighed and closed his eyes. Saeki's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, and Fuji placed his hands on the taller boy's (1) shoulders. "Syusuke…" Saeki mumbled softly, pulling away.

"Kojiroh," Fuji whispered.

"Syusuke, forgive me," Saeki said, a tear streaming down his face. "I can't believe I really forgot you."

"Kojiroh, you didn't have a choice," Fuji said. Saeki embraced him tightly as if he would never let go, and Fuji wrapped his arms around his friend's neck.

-----------------------------

Ryoma woke up to the evening sun shining through his white curtains. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon. He hadn't slept during the day like that since five years ago, when he was still in junior high. His first thought, though, was _Fuji-senpai!_

He jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs, taking then two at a time. He hadn't run down the stairs that fast, either, for a very long time. "Fuji-senpai!" he called, his voice ringing throughout the house. On the kitchen table was a note, neatly though quickly written.

_Ryoma, I went to stop by at a friend's house. I figured you needed some time alone. I might come back, or I might not. Thank you for all you've done. –Fuji_

Ryoma slipped his shoes on and ran out the door. Where could Fuji be? He didn't have a car, or any means of transportation besides his own two feet. Who did he know in this city besides—then Ryoma stopped, and he decided to pay his former tennis team captain a long postponed visit.

He stopped in front of Tezuka's house and knocked on the door. It was opened almost instantly. "Tezuka?" Ryoma said.

"Echizen," Tezuka replied, as coldly as ever. Ryoma smirked.

"You haven't changed at all."

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm looking for a person named 'Fuji Syusuke'. Have you seen him?"

Tezuka thought for a moment. "I met someone named that this morning, but I haven't seen him since. What do you want with him?"

Ryoma sighed and turned to walk away. "I jut want to know where he is. But it's nothing. Thank you for your time."

Tezuka blinked and looked at the younger boy's retreating back. Echizen Ryoma, the world's number 3 tennis player (and rising) at the age of 17. What could he want with a random pretty boy walking the streets?

After he knew he was out of Tezuka's sight, Ryoma started sprinting as fast as he could down the street. If he was not with Tezuka, who else was there? He wouldn't leave the city…or would he? Ryoma's heart started pounding in his chest. He needed to find Fuji quickly, before he got hurt.

He kept running, until he neared an apartment building with a familiar name on it. Ryoma stopped. _Saeki Kojiroh_. He slapped his forehead. Of course. Why didn't he know that Fuji's best friend lived in this city? Probably because he hadn't remembered that Saeki was Fuji's best friend. Since the (pretty much) only connection that Ryoma had with Saeki was through Fuji.

Ryoma pushed the number for Saeki. There was a buzz, and then his voice came out of the speaker. "Hello?"

"This is Echizen Ryoma speaking. I need to talk with Saeki, please."

"Come in." There was a click, and the door opened. Ryoma stepped into the nicely kept apartment and knocked on Saeki's door. The door was opened, and Ryoma almost flung himself into the room.

"Fuji-sempai?" he said. He saw Fuji at a table set for two, eating a simple, but nice dinner.

"Ryoma?" Fuji said, after swallowing whatever was in his mouth.

"Fuji," Ryoma said. He ran over to the table. "Fuji, I was worried about you. Don't do that again."

"Ryoma, that's not like you. You're never worried about anyone but yourself," Fuji said. "Not to call you arrogant or anything. Have you changed?"

"Slightly," Ryoma said. "When you turn into a professional tennis player, I guess you really need to learn to be more diplomatic." He shrugged. "But you're different. I was really worried."

Fuji smiled. "I'm so touched, Ryoma."

Ryoma shrugged yet again. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Saeki watched all of this. Fuji's smile directed at him would make him blush. But what was with Ryoma? It was strange. Saeki smirked. _I guess he hasn't changed all that much_.

"Ryoma, I'm coming home. Don't worry." Fuji smiled again. And Ryoma smiled back at him; one of his rare true smiles. "But I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"I want…I want Tezuka to remember me," Fuji said quietly. "But he's not like you. He doesn't know about this. And he's not like Kojiroh, because he doesn't have that internal instinct of his."

"So basically, you want to make him fall in love with you," Saeki said. "All over again."

Fuji nodded. Ryoma looked at Fuji, Saeki looked at Ryoma, and Fuji looked down. "I'll help you with it, Fuji," Ryoma said. "Just please come home."

"If it will make you happy, Syusuke, I will help you, too," Saeki said. He saw Ryoma's hand wrap around Fuji's. "Just make sure this is what you really want," he added slowly.

"Let's get you home," Ryoma said. He wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist, and Fuji unconsciously leaned his head on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma's arm tightened.

Saeki continued to watch them exit the house. _So, Fuji has his eyes on Tezuka, and Ryoma has his eyes on Fuji. This may be interesting._

* * *

Okay, this is NOT going to be a story where Fuji goes around kissing a ton of people. As much as I love uke!Fuji, he's not a freaking_ whore_. So yeah. If that was what you were thinking, well, you're mistaken. xD;; Please review!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: A Flight to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

GAAAAH. Sorry for updating so late at night (well, it's late here). I was caught up in watching the US Open, and all my extra curricular crap. And school. Don't REMIND me of school. So...this chapter I'm not too worried about. It's kind of funny, and random (well as random as I can write...I suck at randomness). No angst or anything, really, just...plain fun. But I won't spoil anything for you guys. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A Flight to Remember:**

"Ryoma, what's the date?" Fuji asked one bright Thursday morning in late June, only a couple days after he had awoken from his five year slumber. They were both in Ryoma's main dining room, having a pleasant breakfast, the sun shining in through the clear, polished windows.

"Thursday, June 27, why?" Ryoma said.

"No reason. I was just wondering, since I haven't known the date at all since I got here. And since today is Thursday, that means I got here on Monday, right?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any tennis tournaments coming up?"

"Yes, of course I do. You follow tennis, right?"

Fuji almost hit himself in the forehead. "Of course. Wimbledon starts this Sunday."

"Correct," Ryoma said. "My flight is tomorrow."

"Oh," Fuji said. "How come you never told me about it?"

"I figured you would know."

"True."

Ryoma sighed and put down his glass of milk. He tipped his hat to Fuji. "You should probably start packing tonight. We're leaving very early in the morning."

"_We're_ leaving early tomorrow?" Fuji questioned.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?"

Fuji smiled. "If you have a plane ticket for me."

"Of course I do. I have one for Saeki, too. And I own a house in England, so that's not a problem either," Ryoma said. "Any more questions?"

"Yes," Fuji said, surprising Ryoma. "Do you own a house in Melbourne and Paris, too?"

"I do in Melbourne, but not in Paris. Clay isn't exactly my favorite surface to play on, so I don't like the French Open as much as the other Grand Slams. But in total, I have four houses. One in Tokyo, one in New York, one in London, and one in Melbourne."

"Wow," Fuji said. "Tennis must be quite an easy career."

"Not really," Ryoma said. "I am almost never home for the Japanese New Year, since the Australian Open is curved around the Western New Year, which is January 1. There are a lot of small tournaments throughout the year that I go to, too, which makes me miss more holidays with my family. And when you're a high ranking young player, like me, you're expected to win a lot of things. Which is hard."

Fuji smirked. "I thought you weren't even fazed by pressure."

Ryoma smirked back. "No, I'm not. It makes me play better."

"Then you haven't changed that much."

"Nope. At least, not for the worse."

----------------------------

"WHAAAT?! We're going to ENGLAND?!" Saeki shouted when they entered his house and told him about the news.

Fuji tilted his head and looked at Saeki's eyes. "Kojiroh, what's the matter? Do you not want to go?" He spent about a split second deciding whether he should use the cute-Syu-chan-pleading face, or the Syusuke-sexy-cute-irresistable smile. He decided on the first one.

As expected, Saeki sighed. "Syusuke…" he said, but Fuji continued to…_pout_. "Don't give me that face."

"But Kojiroh…_I_ want you to come with us. There's no problem, riiiight?" Fuji said.

Saeki sighed once again and said, "Alright."

Fuji laughed. "I knew it would work."

"Syusuke, you're too manipulative."

"Kojiroh, there's no problem with—"

Before Fuji could use 'The Face' again, Saeki said, "No. There isn't."

Fuji laughed again.

"You two are entertaining to watch," Ryoma said.

Saeki glared at him.

"Yes, it is fun to watch Fuji manipulate people," Ryoma said, answering Saeki's thoughts.

"Ryoma," Fuji said, leaning close to him. "You can call me Syusuke," he nearly purred.

"Alright then…Syusuke," Ryoma said, slightly taken aback.

Saeki smirked. _Hah. So he can be manipulated, too._

---------------------------- _  
_

"So, who do you think I'm going to be playing in the finals?" Ryoma asked Fuji. They were both in Ryoma's room, packing and getting ready for the trip. A couple days ago, Ryoma had taken Fuji shopping to get a ton of new clothes and everything. Of course, Ryoma hadn't minded paying for it all.

"Pretty confident here, aren't we?" Fuji said. "You think you're going to make it to the finals?"

"Of course I'm going to make it to the finals," Ryoma said. "I'm a 'rising star'."

Fuji chuckled. "Right."

"You haven't answered my question," Ryoma pointed out.

"That's right. But it's been five years since I've watched tennis or had anything to do with it," Fuji said.

"Then let's see how much you know," Ryoma said.

Fuji rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, though he knew Ryoma was not. "Five years is a long time. If Federer was 25 in 2007, then he must be retired now."

Ryoma nodded. "He is. Though with at least 100 titles."

"100 titles?! Wow, what a legend," Fuji commented. Nadal was 21 in 2007, so he's only 26 now. Since Federer is gone, I'm guessing he's world #1. So are you going to be playing him?"

Ryoma nodded. "All you said is correct."

"Last time I watched him in Wimbledon, he was runner up to Federer two years in a row."

"He has been until Federer retired."

Fuji shrugged. "Figures. What time is the flight tomorrow?"

"6:15."

"In the morning."

"Yes."

"I don't even wake up that early."

"I happen to like early flights. And I'm the one that's treating you."

Fuji laughed. "I know, I know." He lied down on the bed. "This is going to be an interesting trip." Then, he asked quietly, "Is Tezuka going to be there?"

Ryoma sighed. _So, his mind is still on Tezuka?_ "Of course he is. He may not be a professional because of his shoulder, but he still goes to watch Grand Slam tournaments." He added under his breath, "He can afford it, after all."

Fuji heard. "What is his occupation?"

"Like I would know."

Fuji nodded. "Right."

----------------------------

"First class passengers for flight 3079 to London, please board the plane now. All first class passengers for flight 3079, please board the plane now."

Ryoma moved his shoulder up, and Fuji instantly awoke. "Fu-Syusuke, it's time to wake up," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep," Fuji said, smiling at Ryoma.

"I'm not blaming you. That stupid delay. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. It's not like it's you're fault, anyway," Saeki said.

"Thank you," Ryoma said, looking at Saeki. He (Ryoma) stood up and offered a hand to Fuji, which he gladly took. Ryoma let his hand slip away after Fuji was fully standing and turned away to give the customer service representative the ticket. A faint look of disappointment flickered across Fuji's face, but it instantly was replaced by his trademark smile again.

As soon as they were on the plane and settled in their seats, Fuji clutched Ryoma's hand again. "It's going to be a long flight," he said. Fuji was sitting at the window in first class, Ryoma next to him, and Saeki in the middle row.

"Not as bad as from New York to Tokyo," Ryoma said. "Or Melbourne." Fuji happened to look up at that moment, right when someone hew knew, or wished to know too well came into the plane. He froze, and Ryoma felt his stiffness.

Tezuka Kunimitsu acknowledged Ryoma as the young tennis star he was by nodding at him. Fuji was still clutching his (Ryoma's) hand, and Tezuka looked at him for the moment and the walked on. He was one seat behind them, also in first class. Fuji breathed out as soon as he passed.

"Te—zu—ka…" Fuji said. "How…how unusual."

"You mean a coincidence?" Saeki said.

"Wh—whatever," Fuji said, staring out the window. He started to let go of Ryoma's hand slowly, but then Ryoma squeezed Fuji's hand. "Ryoma…" Fuji said, turning his head and looking at him.

"Just…wishing you luck," Ryoma said awkwardly, turning his head away. Fuji smiled at the back of Ryoma's head.

_I guess he just can't shake that part of his personality away, no matter how hard he tries._ The plane lifted off the ground, and Ryoma read his book. Fuji was flipping through the sky mall magazine, occasionally stopping to show Ryoma some things. Ryoma would just look at them and say, "I can't believe people would actually use that." And Fuji would chuckle.

After a while, Fuji felt tired (again) and started to doze off. He was seated at the window seat, conveniently, but for some reason, his head kept finding its way to Ryoma's shoulder instead. It was almost like there were magnets inside their bodies pulling them toward each other.

Of course, Ryoma didn't mind. Saeki was reading for almost the entire flight. He was absorbed in a Japanese book that he had brought with his to America. Actually, he had brought his entire library over, in case he needed a break from the American culture every once in a while. Ryoma asked him if he had read all those books already, and he said that it was fun to read things over. Ryoma couldn't see the point in re-reading things, especially long books.

Their chatter woke Fuji up, just in time for a short breakfast served by the flight attendants. Fuji would occasionally get up, saying he needed to get something from his bag, but stealing glances at Tezuka in the process. Sometimes, Tezuka would look back at him, and then Fuji would look away quickly. Once, though, they held their gaze long enough for Fuji to close his eyes and smile.

When Tezuka saw that smile, the world seemed to spin. There was something not right about it. It was almost like he should know it from somewhere, but where? It wasn't like he had ever known the boy before a couple days ago. Why was he so interested in him? Besides, Tezuka thought, anyone could see that Fuji was clearly Ryoma's 'property'. He didn't know why Saeki was hanging out with them, either. Did Saeki know him?

Fuji dug a Rubick's cube out of his bag and sat down in his seat again. Ryoma took one look at it and rolled his eyes. "The work of a genius," Fuji said. "Whoever invented this…must be a genius."

"Can you complete it?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji shrugged. "Never tried. It's new. Here," he said, handing the cube to Ryoma. "Mix it up for me."

About a minute later, the cube was back in Fuji's hands. "Time me," he said.

Ryoma blinked. "You've never done one before and you want me to _time_ you?" he asked.

Fuji nodded. Ryoma sighed and looked at his sport's watch. "Fine." He started the timer and watched Fuji. The brunette stared at the cube for about ten seconds, and then started turning it. Ryoma watched, mesmerized, as Fuji's long, thin fingers adjusted the cubes sides over and over again.

Finally, it was done. Ryoma looked at his watch. "Forty seconds. Not bad."

Fuji laughed. "That's all you can say?"

"What am I supposed to say? Congratulations? Syusuke, you're a genius. Of course you would finish a Rubick's cube in under a minute. Even if you've never done one before."

"Well, I can't blame you for saying that," Fuji said, smiling, and Ryoma just rolled his eyes again. "You want to try?"

"No thank you," Ryoma said, without hesitation, which made Fuji chuckle once again.

Fuji played with the adjustment settings for the back of the seat. Now, the adjustments were much like in a car, where there were buttons that mechanically brought the seat back, instead of the one button that would always make the seat go back too far that Fuji had to deal with when he was young.

"Syusuke, stop it. You're being distracting," Ryoma said.

Fuji smiled. "What am I distracting you from? Staring at me?"

Ryoma sighed. "No. You're just being distracting."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," he said, bringing the seat the perfect position for him. "Ryoma, you're no fun."

"There are other people on the plane that might find you distracting. Like Tezuka," Ryoma pointed out.

Fuji chuckled, surprising the dark haired boy. "I'm sure he doesn't mind. It's not like he can order me to do laps around the plane or anything."

"Syusuke, it's called, 'I'm a professional tennis player heading for the grand slam tournament of Wimbledon, and I don't want my reputation being ruined'," Ryoma snapped.

"Oooh, aggravated," Fuji said, still smiling, and Ryoma growled.

"Just go to sleep, Syusuke," Ryoma said, with his teeth clenched.

"Yes, yes, Ryoma," Fuji said, snuggling up against Ryoma's side.

"If you want to get Tezuka's attention, just be yourself," Ryoma whispered into Fuji's ear. Fuji shifted slightly, and Ryoma knew that he heard him.

* * *

Fun fun fun. Yes. xD;; We all need it sometime. This flight continues to the next chapter, too. Kind of. Well, please review (I think my author's notes sound a bit lethargic today...probably because I'm tired...it's 11:50 pm here). With the Federer and Nadal thing, I just sort of guesstimated. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Person to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! -feels all bad now- I was going to update yesterday, but my friend came over and we were playing Tales of Symphonia all afternoon, and then I went to her house and slept over and I couldn't update...I'm really really sorry about that!

**Chapter 5: A Person to Remember:**

"Syusuke, we're here," Ryoma said, nudging Fuji. He didn't really have to try to, though, since Fuji was already awake the moment Ryoma moved.

Fuji stood up and looked around the plane. "Well, that was quite a trip," he said, stretching as Saeki got their bags out of the overhead compartment.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Ryoma muttered under his breath, and Fuji made a sound that somewhat resembled a giggle. "Don't you giggle at me, Syusuke."

"I can't help it," Fuji said. "I love long flights."

"I hate them," Ryoma said, exasperated. "But at least we're here now, right?"

Fuji nodded. "There are probably a ton of tourists. Tell me, Ryoma, what's it like being a tennis star?"

"Syusuke…" Ryoma said, with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Ryoma, I'm honestly curious," he said.

Ryoma sighed. "You'll see the moment we step off the plane."

Fuji smiled. "I'm excited."

"Trust me, you shouldn't be."

Ryoma, Fuji, and Saeki walked down the pathway to the gate of the London International Airport. People immediately turned their heads to him. Girls were staring at the three of them, as if trying to bore holes into them. Ryoma made sure to speak Japanese, and _all_ Japanese to Fuji and Saeki. "It's worst during a tournament, especially a Grand Slam. There are much more tourists. I just can't wait until we get home."

"Wow, Ryoma, you have so many fans," Fuji commented, smiling at girls as he walked down the airport. Who cares if they didn't know him? He could still be himself.

"That's what you get for being famous and good looking," Saeki replied.

Fuji flipped his hair. "I should take up tennis again."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're becoming like Atobe."

Fuji smiled. "I'm kidding. But speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"College. Inherited the business, money, the usual. Still looks the same, sounds the same, and acts the same," Ryoma said, not wasting more words than necessary on 'The Monkey King'.

"That's good to know," Fuji said. "When did you last see him?"

"Before he graduated from highschool."

"Figures."

Fuji felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder. It didn't feel like a normal tap, but more like a gentle bird, landing on his shoulder. He turned around, as did Ryoma and Saeki. He should have known. "Tezuka," Fuji said, smiling his usual smile.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tezuka asked. "If it's okay with your friends, that is," he said, looking at Ryoma more than Saeki. Fuji turned to Ryoma, giving him a look that said, _No!_

The two other boys looked at each other and shrugged. "No problem," Saeki said. Fuji glared at him, giving him the what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look. Saeki walked closer to Fuji and whispered, "This is your chance. You wanted to spend time with him, right?"

Ryoma said to Fuji, quietly of course so that Tezuka could not hear, "Just be yourself."

Fuji walked off with Tezuka, not looking back at the two, even when they said, "We'll get your bags for you! Meet us in the front!"

Tezuka and Fuji stopped at a small restaurant in the airport. You know, the kind that charged large amounts of money for food you could get much cheaper anywhere else. There were gift shops and all kinds of stands with flashing toys and other pieces of junk that no one but a careless child would be amused with. And boy, were they amused. Fuji found himself staring at all the little kids running around the airport, with their parents struggling to keep up.

The two sat in the restaurant for a while, not thinking about the same thing, but both thinking about something deeply. Finally, Fuji turned to Tezuka, taking his mind away from the simple pleasures of the world and said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Getting right to the point, Tezuka asked, "Have we met before?"

Fuji chuckled. "That's it? You dragged me all the way over here to ask me that? You could have asked me in a fraction of a second when I was with Ryoma and Kojiroh. There's got to be something underlying."

Tezuka shook his head. "No, there isn't. I just want an answer to this question."

Fuji smiled. He considered telling Tezuka, but that wouldn't do, because Tezuka wouldn't believe him, anyway. "We might have. I think it was a couple days ago," Fuji admitted. He was thinking of the moment when he first woke up and approached the stern faced former captain. "Do you remember?"

Tezuka shook his head again. "No."

Fuji almost sighed in relief. Good thing he didn't remember. Fuji thought about it now. It must have been awkward for Tezuka, and Fuji must have looked insane. But he didn't remember, and that was what counted. "Then I don't believe we've met; at least not in _your_ memory."

Tezuka sighed. "Somehow, I just get this unsettling feeling when I see you."

Fuji looked at him. "You do?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. Like I'm supposed to know you from somewhere, but I just can't…remember…" Tezuka said, trailing off. Fuji looked at him in concern. It wasn't like Tezuka to trail off his sentences.

Fuji turned away and focused his gaze on the vendor's stalls in the airport again. He leaned his head on his hand, and propped his elbow on the table. "Saa, maybe you _are_ supposed to know me…" he said quietly.

Of course, Tezuka didn't hear it clearly, because Fuji was turned away from him. "What?" he said.

Fuji smiled back at him. "Nothing. It's nothing." He looked at Tezuka seriously for a moment. "Tezuka, I have something to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked. Fuji smiled inwardly. It was almost like they were in the past again, back in junior high school. They were always the best of friends. Sure, it was an odd couple, one strangely polite, kind, though secretly sadistic pretty boy with a stern, cold, stoic boy, but they still got along so well. Fuji knew when to be quiet when Tezuka was concentrating (though sometimes he didn't just to annoy the older boy), and Tezuka knew when not to bother, or even approach for that matter, Fuji when he didn't want to be bothered. They understood each other's thoughts, and could almost carry out conversations from across the room, just by reading each other's faces and expressions (though most people would not be able to read the two tennis players' expressions if they were three feet away).

They were always sharing things with each other, whether it was something material, like clothes, uniforms, racquets, tennis balls, or textbooks, or whether it was something like secrets, answers to homework, or other things that could not be held in their hands. And this time, it was Fuji sharing a secret. "Tezuka I—" What he had hoped to say was, 'Tezuka, I think we were friends in the past, best friends,' but he didn't say it. It was almost like there was something stopping him.

Part of his body wanted to tell the whole story, and part of him wanted to keep quiet. Fuji thought it was the worst feeling, having your mind have two opinions. It was like they were ripping you apart, slowly but surely. This one was worse than any other. It wasn't _like_ the two halves of his mind were ripping apart; it felt like they _were_ ripping apart. Fuji hadn't had that kind of headache for years.

"Fuji, are you okay?" Tezuka said, looking at him. "Your face is turning pale."

Fuji looked at Tezuka, and he saw him clearly for a moment, with a face of concern, but his vision blurred the next moment and the throbbing pain came back into his head. Fuji couldn't resist holding his head. He coughed violently for a while, to the point that people in the store were staring at him.

"Fuji, answer me. Are you okay?" Tezuka asked once again.

Fuji looked down at the table and the moved his eyes to Tezuka again, since it hurt too much to move his head. "I—I have to go," he managed to say weakly. He stumbled out of the chair, grabbed his bag, and left Tezuka sitting there, staring at his retreating back, dumbfounded.

Fuji staggered through the airport, trying to find the front door. People would pass by him, throwing him concerned glances, but no one bothered to ask if he was alright. _This is what's wrong with this world,_ Fuji thought grimly. _This is what's wrong with humanity_.

He finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, found a white mop of messy hair and a white Fila cap. He walked toward them as fast as he could manage without hurting himself, or even appearing hurt in the least. Ryoma and Saeki turned around to see a seemingly perfect Fuji Syusuke walking toward them. He was smiling, though Ryoma could tell it was a fake smile.

"How did it go?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji opened his mouth to try to talk, but as soon as he did, he felt a pain in his head again. He dropped his bag to the floor and clutched his head with both hands. "Syusuke?" Saeki said, running over to the brunette.

"Syusuke!?" Ryoma shouted. Fuji saw two figures running toward him, and the last thing he remembered were two pairs of arms catching him before his vision went completely dark.

------------------------------

Fuji blinked his eyes and found himself in a nicely furnished room, with a pale green wallpaper and cream colored carpet. There was a white molding along the bottom of the wall, and paintings were found occasionally hanging. There was a dresser with a mirror on the opposite side of the room, and there was a loveseat next to it. Someone was sleeping on the chair. Fuji looked closer, but his vision blurred again.

"Ahh," he mumbled, holding his head again in pain.

The person on the chair suddenly woke up and rushed over to Fuji's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. When he got closer, Fuji's vision began to clear, and his head was getting better. When the person held him in his arms, Fuji found himself to be perfectly fine again.

"I'm fine," Fuji said, stating his feelings.

"Thank god," Ryoma said. "We were worried about you."

"Drop that façade, Ryoma," Fuji said. "You're never worried about anyone."

Ryoma smirked and brushed back Fuji's silky brown hair. "Like I said, you're different."

Fuji smiled. He looked around the beautifully decorated room. "Where are we?"

"We're at my house," Ryoma said. "My house in London. This room is where you'll be staying, so you better like it. You're stuck with it."

"Don't worry, I love it," Fuji said. Ryoma let go of him and backed away slightly, as he felt it to be the most natural thing to do at a time like this. Fuji felt his head throb again. "Ryoma, don't go," he managed to say, before he fell back onto the bed again, but Ryoma caught him before he made the collision.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji with a rare concerned face again.

Fuji looked up at Ryoma, and thought that if he stared at it long enough, it looked quite amusing, actually. To see Echizen Ryoma, all concerned over one small person, with his arrogant and cocky personality. But for anyone else, of course it would look quite normal. "I can't…I can't live without you," Fuji said.

"That's really sweet and all, but honestly," Ryoma said.

"No, I'm telling the truth. Whenever you leave my side, my head starts to hurt again."

"That's strange," Ryoma said. "Nothing like that ever happened to me back when I was young."

"Is there something wrong?" Fuji asked.

"No, nothing," Ryoma said. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. We'll wait a few days, and we'll see how you feel then. I'm sure you'll be fine in time for the first round of Wimbledon."

* * *

This chapter is kind of short, too, but please bear with me! XD;; I'm sorry if Tezuka or Ryoma appears OOC...my other story is making progress, slowly but surely. I've been watching the US Open, more than writing lately, though. Federer is really amazing. 4 US Open titles in a row! That really is amazing...please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Mystery to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Ha! I remembered the update this time! xD;; This chapter is kind of short, too, but not REALLY short. My other fanfiction (I'm sure you all know about it by now), Mirror Mirror is coming along quite nicely! The chapters are turning out nice and long, and detailed. I'm doing a lot better at fantasy than I thought I would. And I've forgotten how fun it is to write ToFu (with a bit of YukiFuji...more like flirting, if you ask me)! xD Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 6: A Mystery to Remember:**

"You're going to be cheering Ryoma on today, right?" Fuji asked his best friend, Saeki Kojiroh. They were currently standing outside Centre Court of the Wimbledon tennis gardens, where Ryoma was lucky enough to play in the first round.

"Of course I am!" Saeki said. "We're for Ryoma the entire way!"

Fuji looked around. There were a ton of people, mostly fans, walking around the gardens. There were a surprising amount of Japanese people around Centre Court, probably because of Ryoma. Ryoma was representing their country, and as the third seeded in the world at the age of seventeen, he was a rising star. He was put in Centre Court to reflect that. "Wow, Centre Court, huh?" he said, quietly voicing his thoughts. "Ryoma has grown so much."

Saeki nodded, silently agreeing with Fuji. "He has. I have confidence in him."

"So do I," Fuji said. "Ryoma's going to win this tournament." He looked at Saeki, smiling, as usual. "What other grand slams has Ryoma won while I was gone?"

"Just the US Open once," Saeki said. "You were gone most of the Federer era, so that legend won most of the titles. But Ryoma managed to capture one."

"No French Open? The only one Federer hasn't been dominating?" Fuji asked.

"Two words: Rafael Nadal," Saeki said, rolling his eyes. "Hopefully, Ryoma will take this one. Then, it's just two more to go."

"He didn't win this year's French Open either, did he?" Fuji asked quietly, and Saeki shook his head.

"I wasn't there to see it, but I watched the entire thing on TV. This is the first time I've been to a Grand Slam tournament, actually."

Fuji smiled. "Well, we're friends with the number 3 seed, anyway."

"And rising," Saeki said, returning the brunette's smile.

"Fuji Syusuke? Saeki Kojiroh? What a pleasure to see you two again," a quiet, calm, sweet voice said from behind Fuji. And Fuji could recognize that voice anywhere and whipped his head around to come face to face with—

"Yukimura Seiichi?" Fuji said, shocked. He wouldn't have been shocked normally, since it was quite customary to see tennis players at a tournament, but that wasn't what shocked him. "You remember me?"

Yukimura cocked his head, still covered with silky, shining, wavy blue hair. "How could I not remember you, Fuji, tensai of Seigaku?"

Fuji looked at Saeki, who looked back at him and shrugged. "I—I don't know," Fuji answered, stuttering which wasn't much like him. But nothing was normal now, was it?

Yukimura looked from Fuji to Saeki, and then back to Fuji again. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Fuji answered immediately, almost too quickly.

"Well, a trio of blue-eyes," Ryoma's arrogant voice said before Yukimura could react to Fuji's last remark, walking up from behind them (honestly, didn't anyone like to approach from the front these days?). "I feel so left out."

"Echizen," Yukimura said, smiling at Ryoma. "I congratulate you on your success in the tennis career."

"Thanks," Ryoma said, acting like he had in the past. "By the way, have you met Fuji yet? He's a friend of mine."

"Erm…Ryoma…" Fuji whispered.

"Have I met him? If course I have. We've known each other for years! Am I right?" Yukimura said.

Ryoma stared at him, with a face full of disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There's something going on that I'm not quite getting, is there?" Yukimura said.

"Another kiss? How did you manage so quickly?" Ryoma whispered to Fuji.

"Ryoma!" Fuji said, well, whispered, loudly. "I didn't kiss him! Or visa-versa! He just remembers me!"

Ryoma looked at Fuji. "Really?"

"Really."

He shrugged. "We'll just play along, until we figure out what's going on." And under his breath, he muttered, "Thank goodness it was Yukimura and not Tezuka." But this time, Fuji seemed not to hear.

"I came here with Ryoma," Fuji explained to Yukimura.

Yukimura chuckled, as if he half expected that answer. "So it's a two week long…tennis…date?" he said.

"Uh…" Fuji said. He was at a loss for words.

"Something like that," Saeki said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Yukimura smiled. "How sweet," he said. "Well, I probably should get going. Don't want to miss the matches. And shouldn't you be going, too, Echizen?"

Ryoma nodded and walked off quickly.

Yukimura walked the opposite direction of Saeki and Fuji, though he knew that they were going to the same place: Centre Court. He had been trying to stay 'behind the scenes' until later, but Fuji had found him. Yukimura smirked. So it begins, Fuji Syusuke.

-------------------------------

"Game and match to Ryoma," Fuji said quietly, just like a commentator immediately after he realized that Ryoma's opponent would not be able to reach the ball. As soon as the tennis ball his the stands, the whole court and audience thundered in applause. Thankfully, it had been a sunny day that day, so the roof hadn't needed to be closed.

Fuji was sitting in the front row, happily clapping for his friend. "Congratulations, Ryoma," he shouted, as the dark haired boy approached the stands, with a grape Ponta that he had just opened in his hands.

"It was quite an easy match," Ryoma said.

"I can see that," Fuji said, pointing at the scoreboard. The score had been 6-2, 6-1, 6-2, and Ryoma hadn't used any of his challenges. Around the scoreboard were plastered posters of various sponsors. "But first round matches aren't normally that difficult, if you're a high ranked player. Honestly, Ryoma, you don't have any mercy, do you?"

Ryoma smirked, taking off his hat for the first time that day. His hair, amazingly, wasn't messed up or anything. Fuji would like to know how he did it. Though, it wasn't like Fuji wore hats anyway. "I'm not like you, Fuji-sempai. I don't _toy_ with my opponents until the end. I would like to win in the shortest time possible. And just win."

Fuji nodded and smiled. "Understood. You're just like Tezuka. Except you're a lot more…diplomatic," Fuji added, chuckling lightly. _Though not very diplomatic at all, if you think about it_. The sky was turning a dark gray color, and Fuji looked up just in time to feel a slight drizzle splash onto his face. The people around him were starting to open their designer umbrellas, and those who couldn't afford those umbrellas had the classic green and purple ones, to show their support for Wimbledon. Fuji was seeing green and purple everywhere, and he swore that he was starting to go color-blind. "Perfect timing, Ryoma."

Ryoma chuckled. "Stinks for the people who haven't finished off their opponents already. Only Centre Court has a rain roof."

"Most people haven't finished off their opponents yet," Fuji pointed out.

Ryoma shrugged and picked up his packed Prince Tennis bag and his Ponta, which he had left on the bench to pack his bags. He slipped his hat back on his head smoothly. "As long as it doesn't concern me, I'm fine with it. I'll meet you outside."

Fuji nodded and headed for the exits. Amazingly, most of the people were gone already. Fuji smiled. Just like that, when the match ended and the rain began, the people were gone. Around the other courts, there were still people with raincoats and umbrellas standing outside the courts, or sitting in them, patiently waiting out the rain. They could sit there for hours and not mind at all. What devoted fans, Fuji thought.

The tennis gardens were bustling with excitement, anticipation, and people, yet Fuji seemed only to hear the footsteps approaching him, booming in his ears like thunder. He knew who they belonged to instantly. Fuji turned around before Tezuka could reach him and smiled. "Tezuka? What brings you here?"

"I was watching tennis, of course," Tezuka replied curtly. "How are you feeling?"

Fuji smiled a little wider. "I'm fine. Ryoma has taken care of me well. I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better." Tezuka looked around, as if searching for someone. "Speaking of which, where is Echizen? I watched his match."

"So did I," Fuji said. "He's waiting for me in the front."

"Then I shouldn't keep you for too long," Tezuka said.

Fuji nodded, though he desperately wanted to invite Tezuka somewhere or another. But he also didn't want to keep Ryoma too long, or make him worry. Fuji's gaze was blank. Was this what it felt like to not be able to decide?

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm fine," Fuji said, snapping out of his trance and shaking his head slightly, his long wet hair splattering rain in every which direction.

"Why don't I walk you to the front gates? You can share my umbrella," Tezuka said.

Fuji shook his head again. "I wouldn't want to be a bother," he said quietly. A wave of nostalgia hit him.

"You won't be. I'm headed in that direction." And before Fuji could once again refuse, as Tezuka knew he would, he said, "I insist." He started walking the fairly long walk toward the gates, and Fuji had no choice but to follow. They were not touching each other, but Fuji felt himself being dragged along by an invisible wire. An incredibly short invisible wire. Was this what it felt like to be head over heals for someone?

The two walked down the path for quite a while, neither saying anything. Fuji finally broke the ice by saying, "How did you think Ryoma played?"

"Echizen?" Tezuka said, thinking for a moment. "He has improved a lot since Junior high school." Tezuka would have said 'high school', since they did attend the same high school, but for some reason, he just felt compelled to say junior high instead. It was like an instinct inside him.

Fuji noticed it, opening his eyes and looking shocked for a moment, before closing them again. "That's good to hear."

They again walked in silence, Fuji pondering why Tezuka had said 'junior high school' instead of 'high school'. Muscle memory? Or more like…speech memory…an instinct without actually remembering in it your heart. They turned a corner and the gates came into view, with people occasionally entering and exiting and Ryoma standing in plain sight. He noticed Fuji instantly.

"Syusuke, what took you so long?" he asked, more curious than annoyed. Fuji knew that he knew the answer to his own question; it was just something to ask when you feel concern for someone.

"I ran into Tezuka on the way here," Fuji replied. Ryoma threw Tezuka a glance, but Fuji could not read it. Ryoma took Fuji's hand (well, more like fingers) and led him toward the gates.

"Thank you for taking care of Syusuke," he said to Tezuka with slightly less emotion than he would've had it been Saeki.

Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement. "It wasn't a problem." Inside, for some reason, he wanted to say, 'Fuji is a real angel', be he stopped himself. Why this phrase exactly? He knew Fuji was good looking, but an angel? Tezuka turned from Ryoma at the exact same time Ryoma and Fuji turned from him. Perhaps an angel on Earth, Tezuka thought. He smiled slightly and began to walk back to his hotel.

* * *

No, Fuji is not an angel in this story. It was just there to imply the fact that Tezuka kind of likes Fuji.

Please review! Be courteous, review before you fave/alert!


	7. Chapter 7: Yumiko's Dreams

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

This chapter is longer! Hurray! XD;; It's basically kind of like interlude. It's kind of creepy near the beginning, but much more lighthearted near the middle. And the end is kind of creepy, too. So...uh...brace yourself? And this chapter features a lot of Ryoma and Fuji, so to you Thrill Pair fans out there, enjoy! I'm sure you will! And it kind of reveals a bit about Yukimura, too, but this chapter will probably only lead to more questions. Don't worry; all your questions will be answered when we reach the end of the story! For now, please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Yumiko's Dreams**

"_Syusuke! Syusuke, where are you?" Fuji heard a faint, girl's voice hollering. He could tell that it wasn't a young girl; she was probably in her teens. He was asking himself the same question. Where was he?_

_He looked around. His surroundings were mostly shades of dark blue and forest green. Forest green! He could only see in front of him, all the other sides of him were covered by something. He was outside, cold, and it was dark. Very dark. The only reason he could see colors at all was because of the moonlight. The moonlight, though, was also faint, because there were trees in the way._

_The moonlight being blocked by trees…he was obviously in a forest. Deciduous trees were all around him, their branches bare due to the cold weather and winter fast approaching. Fuji shivered, realizing how cold it actually was for the first time. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at his hands. How small they were! He looked at his surroundings again. How big everything else was…_

_Now he knew. He was a child, a child of four years and his sister was thirteen. He remembered this day like it was yesterday. He had gone out with Yumiko to collect pine cones and berries for fun, and he had gotten lost in the forest. He had stayed there for a long while and Yumiko had been looking for him for hours. If he remembered correctly, then he should be inside the open base of a large pine tree. He reached his small hand out and stroked the inside of the tree. He was correct._

"_Syusuke!" Fuji heard again. Yumiko's frantic voice was getting closer and closer. "Syusuke, where are you?!"_

"_Yumiko!" Fuji replied. "I'm in here!" he shouted. He knew his sister would hear him, since he had shouted at the top of his lungs. The moonlight coincidentally shown into the tree that he was sitting inside at that moment. "Yumiko!"_

"_Syusuke!" Yumiko shouted. "Answer me, Syusuke! If you hear me!"_

_What? Fuji thought. Hadn't he just answered her at the top of his lungs? "Yumiko!" he tried again. "Yumiko! I can hear you! I'm inside this tree!" Fuji crawled outside the tree, not minding the heavy rain pouring on his back or shoulders. "Yumiko!" he shouted again._

_He could hear footsteps getting closer to him, crunching down on the dry, fallen leaves. "Syusuke!" Yumiko shouted loudly, her screech piercing Fuji's ears. "Syusuke!"_

"_Yumiko! I'm right here!" he shouted. He could see her now, only about ten meters from where he was. If she heard that, Fuji thought, she should've flinched, or at least reacted. But she didn't. Yet, she was still walking directly toward him. Fuji stood up and leaned against the side of the tree. "Yumiko!"_

_Yumiko still walked directly towards him and the tree. She looked inside the tree as if she didn't see him at all, yet he was standing right there, clearly in her field of vision. She gasped, and Fuji looked into the tree behind her. "Syusuke's…scarf?" she said quietly. Sure enough, when Yumiko tugged at the soft red material, the leaves covering it fell aside and revealed the scarf that he had been wearing. That he _was_ wearing. Fuji felt his own neck and the scarf was still draped around his neck as it should've been. What was going on?!_

_Yumiko clutched the scarf tightly to her chest as she walked on into the forest shouting Fuji's given name. Fuji ran after her and clutched her arm. He could feel it underneath his gloved fingers, and he was definitely grabbing it. Yet, Yumiko was wearing a wool jacket, and his fingers seemed to make no wrinkles. He pulled his hand away and there was no imprint of his fingers, though he knew that Yumiko's arm had been in his grasp. And of course, she did not react or notice at all._

_Fuji ran away from Yumiko, cold, wet, and afraid. How come he could feel the rain, hear the crunching of leaves beneath his feet, and see Yumiko walking toward him, if he could not be seen or heard himself?! He looked down and behind him, trying to find the path that he was supposed to have left. Yet all that was there were fallen leaves, untouched by anything but the rain. They were…crunching under his feet…yet they did not get affected?_

_Fuji ran over to a clearing in the forest, illuminated by the bright moonlight reflecting off a small pond. The raindrops weren't as heavy now, but they were still falling steadily into the pond and on Fuji's body. He ran over to the pond hastily, not knowing anything else that he could do._

_Fuji peered into the pond and the raindrops falling into it. He saw the full moon being reflected into the exact center of the pond. He walked closer to the pond and leaned himself over it. The pond was too large for his hand to reach the center and cover the moon. Fuji looked down at the reflection of his body that should've been there. But it wasn't. There was nothing at all._

_Fuji screamed._

Fuji screamed at sat up. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room, but not his own room. The moonlight shined through the windows. Fuji leaned over slightly to see the moon. A full moon, he thought. No wonder the room was lit so brightly. And the fact that there was quite a large skylight in the room, and the bed was on a deck sort of thing that had multiple windows behind it. In fact, that entire wall was glass, with the exception of the supporting beams between panels of cleanly polished glass. _That's weird_, Fuji thought. _This seems like a completely different room than the one I woke up in this morning_. No matter. He had been so sleepy when he got home that night that he might have walked into the wrong room. Ryoma's house was huge anyway, and there were enough bedrooms to house his entire family.

It wasn't that late at night, nor was it that early in the morning. There were still lights and houses lit all around the city of London. The streets weren't busy, and Fuji didn't mind keeping the shades open. As long as it was quiet and not _too_ bright, he could sleep perfectly fine.

Unless he had a bad dream. Those usually woke him up pretty well. The strange thing was that he hadn't had a bad dream since elementary school. He hadn't been 'in existence' five of those years, but still…and that was when he felt something warm at his side.

"Syusuke…" Ryoma groaned. _Oh, right,_ Fuji thought. _Wait, oh right, what? _But he didn't have time to think anymore before Ryoma spoke again. "What's wrong? You scared me out of my wits."

Fuji lied back down onto the warm, soft bed and sighed. His thoughts were complete torn from the fact that Ryoma was in his bed as he thought about the dream again. What a horrifying dream it had been. He was nothing…he couldn't see his own reflection, he couldn't feel or touch anything, and nothing felt, heard, or saw him. Was Yumiko dreaming of the same thing? She probably forgot the dream, Fuji thought. It wasn't like she remembered him, anyway.

"N-nothing. I just had a bad dream." He turned to face Ryoma. He told himself to forget the dream. It was a thing of the past now, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was only one dream, anyway. And then his thoughts were back on Ryoma. "What the hell are you doing in this room?" he asked sincerely.

Ryoma found Fuji's voice quite amusing, actually, because it was so calm and innocent, which didn't match with what any normal person would imply with the same sentence. He smirked at the thought. But why had Fuji asked him? It was his (Ryoma's) own room. Oh, that's right. Ryoma hadn't shown Fuji his room, yet, so Fuji had currently no idea where he was. Maybe the tables would turn, and Ryoma would toy with Fuji's mind for a bit. Just for fun. "Just checking on if you were really recovered from your sickness or not." Ryoma wrapped an arm around Fuji and trailed his hand down Fuji's back.

Fuji shuddered and sighed in content for a moment, and then frowned. He crossed his arm and turned away. "Perv," he muttered. "Honestly, Ryoma." Which only made Ryoma smirk even more.

The door burst open. "Syusuke, are you alright?" Saeki said, running into the room. "And did I interrupt something?" he asked, looking at Ryoma and Fuji.

Fuji sat up. "No, nothing," he replied.

Without sitting up, Ryoma said, "Well, wasn't that a late reaction?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"I couldn't find my way around your damn house. It's too big," Saeki said.

"Pfft." Ryoma made a laughing sound that really sounded nothing like a laugh and rolled his eyes. "You should see my house in Tokyo, then."

Saeki rolled his eyes right back at him. "I'd rather not."

"Please, guys," Fuji said. "I'm not normally the pacifist but—"

"You normally just sit around and smile at people arguing," Ryoma pointed out.

"And wait until it turns into a fist fight or something serious," Saeki continued.

"And stand around to watch that, too, in case it turns out interesting," Ryoma finished.

"And when the teachers came, you'd just flash a charming smile at them and say…"

"'I was going to tell you, but you managed to get here before I had the chance'," all three of them said at the same time. They laughed.

"Now I know that you really remember me," Fuji said smiling.

Ryoma looked at Saeki and yelled jokingly, "Get the hell out of my room, so we can all get some sleep."

"Wait, _your_ room?" Fuji asked questioningly.

"Yes. You're in my room," Ryoma stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The main reason he had 'scolded' Saeki was to finally indicate to Fuji that they were in Ryoma's room.

Saeki stepped out of the room before he could cause more ruckus. He wanted to see the end of it, but he almost didn't at the same time. Calm personalities on the outside were usually the most explosive on the inside.

Fuji smiled icily at Ryoma. "_How did I get into your room?_" he asked, with a dangerous glint in his tone and his open, blue eyes.

Ryoma leaned even closer to Fuji, surprisingly, and smirked. "That, my dear, is a trade secret," he said quietly, bringing a finger to his lips.

Fuji sighed and his eyes lost their perilous shine and were a normal blue again. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to get up, but not before Ryoma grabbed his wrist. "Ryoma?" Fuji said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryoma asked. He pulled Fuji back down onto the bed and wrapped his left arm around Fuji's waist.

"Ryoma, let go of me," Fuji said, more exhaustedly than not. How interesting it was to see Fuji's face so calm when it was merely centimeters away from Ryoma's.

"I'd rather not," Ryoma whispered.

Fuji sighed again and stopped resisting, settling into Ryoma's chest. It just wasn't worth it, he thought. Ryoma was too strong, and too stubborn. Fuji closed his eyes and felt Ryoma's arms wrap around him even tighter. At least he was nice and warm. And there was a peaceful patter of raindrops against the window that Fuji had not noticed before. Or maybe it had just started to rain. The occasional sound of a car rushing through the wet roads was actually comforting to Fuji. He wasn't alone.

------------------------------

Yukimura Seiichi smirked in his sleep. _And so it begins…_

He suddenly felt a stab of pain at his chest. He opened his eyes widely and sat up in his soft, cushiony hotel room bed. Yukimura clutched at his chest, right where his heart was. _What the hell!?_ He thought.

_Seiichi!_ A familiar voice screamed through his head.

"What?" Yukimura said aloud. He wasn't sure if his 'what' was more of a 'what' or confusion or a 'what' to answer the loud demanding voice. He supposed it could count as both.

_Seiichi! They're falling in love!_ The voice said again. _The worst is happening. What do you think you're doing!?_

"I'm sleeping," Yukimura said, annoyed. "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?"

_I'm reminding you that you have a job! _The voice shouted. It suddenly turned icy and complete serious, which was something that Yukimura didn't hear often. The room quickly started to get colder. Yukimura shivered. _Separate them._

"Why?" Yukimura said, finally. It was something he'd wanted to ask for quiet a long time now. "Why do I have to?" His voice was completely serious now, and it was the first time he had opposed 'The Voice'.

Yukimura suddenly felt a sharp pain at his hear again, much worse than the last one. "Aaahh!" he screamed, clutching at his chest even tighter.

_Don't you want your real memories back? Or do you want to die? Separate them. Get Tezuka and Fuji together. If you do that, you will have your real soul, and your real memories. Do you want to live?_

"Y—yes," Yukimura said reluctantly.

------------------------------

Fuji Yumiko sat up in her bed suddenly. Looking around her, she could tell that she was in her own house, in her own room. She could tell that she was twenty nine years old again, and not some thirteen year old girl in a coat, gloves, and hat walking through the woods at nighttime.

What had she just been dreaming about? She was walking through the woods, looking for something. _Someone_. Yumiko raked through her head for all the possibilities. She only had one brother, and she wouldn't have been searching for Yuuta. If she had been thirteen in the dream, then Yuuta would have been just a baby. There was no way he would've been running outside in the woods at that age.

Yumiko tried to remember the dream. He saw herself, walking, sometimes running through the woods, boots on her feet, stepping on fallen leaves and branches left and right. She was called out a name, and then she would ask, "Where are you?" She could hear herself shout the question, but she could not hear herself say the name.

Yumiko thought harder. Envision myself, she thought. The dream came back to her again, even more vivid than last time. But still she did not hear the name. She read her lips instead. _Syu…Syusu…Syusuke?_ She thought. Yumiko did not know anyone named Syusuke. What was going on?

She sighed. It was something of the past now, yet she could not rid it from her mind. _Just go back to sleep_, she thought. _Go back to sleep and forget about it. It's nothing_. Yet somehow, she couldn't forget about it. Syusuke? Who was that? Yumiko turned on her sighed and fingered the picture frame on her nightstand.

There she was, standing there in the sun, at the age of around twenty. She had a strawberry ice cream cone in one and, and the other hand was reached far out, making a 'V' sign. She always knew there was something wrong with that picture. It was just a picture of herself, but why did it seem so important to her? And also, Yumiko wasn't the type to randomly make 'V' signs for pictures. And even if she had, it seemed like her arm was reached way too far out just to be making a 'V' sign. It was almost like the was giving 'bunny ears' to someone in the picture, yet there was no one there

There was another picture sitting right next to it. Yumiko and Yuuta were sitting on a bench, and it was taking that very same day. Yumiko was at the far right side of the bench and Yuuta was on the far left. Yumiko had her arm draped behind the bench, and Yuuta was just sitting there with his head resting on his hands. She had questions about this picture, too. Of course it would be important to her, because both she and her brother were in it. But they were sitting much farther apart then they should've been. It seemed like there was something missing.

Yumiko turned again and faced away from the picture. _Just forget about it and go to sleep._

* * *

At first, you're probably like, "Awwww," for Fuji and Ryoma. And then the Yukimura part comes in, and you're like, "Huh?" And then the Yumiko part comes in, and you're like, "Uhhh..." xD;;

Please review! I can't stress this enough! I still get people that favorite/alert and don't review! Remember that every time someone favorites/alerts this story, I get an email. So I know if you favorited/alerted but didn't review. I'm not going to harass you or anything. I probably won't even contact you about it, because that's just stupid. But it just makes me feel kind of like, um...like, "Why did they favorite and not review?" I always ALWAYS reply to every review, and you can ask my reviewers if I have ever snapped back at them if they criticized. Because I'm pretty sure I didn't. So please, please, PLEASE review! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed every chapter! -cough-_  
_


	8. Chapter 8: A Love to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

GRAAAH. Another late update! I'm SOOOO sorry! I had a ton of homework yesterday, and my mom even had to cancel violin class because of all my homework. So I'm really sorry! But here's the update! The last chapter had a lot of Ryoma in it, so this chapter has a lot of Tezuka in it! And it reveals a lot about Tezuka in this story, but not very much about others (including Yukimura...sorry for leaving you guys hanging in the last chapter). So...um...please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 8: A Love to Remember:**

"It's boring, isn't it?"

Fuji almost jumped and looked at the person sitting across the table from him. "No, of course not," he said politely.

Saeki sighed. "I even have to admit, it's boring when Ryoma isn't taking us places. You must feel at least a little bored. Don't lie to me, Syusuke."

Fuji sighed, too, echoing Saeki, though not trying to. "I guess it's a little boring…" he said. They were currently sitting in a café and had just finished eating breakfast. Fuji was still sipping quietly at his tea, trying to remember to speak strictly in Japanese, and trying to avoid glances coming his way from girls and guys alike. It was difficult to speak a different language than everyone around you if you already know both languages fluently.

"What was that boy thinking? Interviews for the whole day, leaving his friends to do what?" Saeki muttered.

"Well, if you're a professional tennis player, and ranked No.3 at seventeen years old, I'm sure you're going to have to go to a lot of interviews. Especially during Wimbledon, the height of the tennis season," Fuji pointed out, setting his empty cup down onto the table.

"If you were him, you would've politely declined, right?" Saeki asked, though it was more of a statement.

But to his surprise, Fuji said, "Of course not," and smiled. He folded his hands and placed them on the table, looking at Saeki with closed eyes. "You?"

Saeki shifted in his seat uncomfortably, but then his eyes turned wide and sparkling again. "Why don't we play tennis?" he asked, changing the subject.

Saeki knew that Fuji could easily bring the first subject back with a couple of well placed words, but he also knew that though Fuji had a penchant for teasing others, he wasn't a mean person. "Sure." He turned his head to the door of the café. "Do you think Ryoma will mind if I borrow his racquets?"

-------------------------------

Saeki and Fuji walked quietly to a peaceful tennis court near Ryoma's house. Actually, the courts belonged to Ryoma, but anyone could use them when the gates to Ryoma's property were open. Which was pretty much all the time, if the dark haired boy was in London. And sure enough, there was the sound of tennis balls hitting racquets.

Fuji looked up at the sky. The clouds were moving across the blue abyss relatively slowly, because there was virtually no wind that day; the perfect condition for tennis. Fuji smirked. Though, for him, wind might be good. Who was he kidding? Of course Saeki would know how to counter Hakugei. Maybe even Hakuryuu (1). It had been five years. Five years that he hadn't practiced, or even played at all. He would really have to show himself out there.

As the two friends neared the courts, Fuji could tell that instead of the balls hitting racquets as he had initially thought, it was just one ball hitting one racquet at a time, hitting the ground, and then smashing into the fence at amazing speed. He wouldn't be surprised if that speed rivaled…

Fuji nearly dropped his tennis bags as he saw who was on the court. Tezuka, along, serving ace after ace after ace. Of course they were aces, because no one was there to return them, but if someone had been there, even if it had been a pretty good player, they wouldn't have been able to return many of the serves. _He's been practicing,_ Fuji thought. He rolled his eyes at himself. _Of course he has. I'm the only one that hasn't been._

Saeki followed the path of Fuji's open eyes and smiled. "I'm sure you want to play Tezuka, right?" he whispered.

Fuji, broken from his trance, turned to his friend. "But I came here to play with you, Kojiroh," he said.

Saeki gave Fuji a little push. "We can play any time."

"I can play with Tezuka any time, too," Fuji said. "Once I get to know him better. Or once he gets to know me better."

Saeki pushed Fuji more in the direction of the courts. "I'll play with you tomorrow. Today, you're going to play with Tezuka. And that's final."

Fuji sighed. "If that's what makes you happy," he said.

"When you're happy, I'm happy," Saeki replied. The pair stepped into plain view of the courts. Tezuka served once more, and then turned to look at them. "Are you going to go all out today?" Saeki asked Fuji.

Fuji eyes snapped open and looked at Tezuka who only looked back at him. It was almost like they were back in junior high school, right before an intense intra-school ranking match. Fuji could almost see Tezuka's aura glowing around him once again. He didn't realize how much he missed that sight. Of course, Tezuka wasn't in a blue and white team jersey, but just seeing an intense Tezuka on the courts was enough to make Fuji want to play tennis again. Badly.

"Do I ever?" Fuji replied mysteriously and closed his eyes again. He smiled placidly and walked over to Tezuka, sporting a completely different look than he had before. "It's interesting to see you here," Fuji said.

"Echizen's courts are open to the public. And they're the best open courts around here," Tezuka replied straightforwardly.

"We just came here to play, too," Fuji said, turning to where Saeki should be standing, but instead, there was no one there. _Where the hell did that guy go?!_ Fuji thought. On the outside, though, he just looked mildly surprised for a second.

"We?" Tezuka asked, voicing Fuji's thoughts.

Fuji nodded. "I came here with my friend," he said, turning, "But he seems to have disappeared," Fuji said with a slightly louder voice than he had before, in a dangerous tone. He would make sure Saeki would hear that.

"Hn," was all Tezuka said. _No change in personality, I see,_ Fuji thought, almost laughing out loud. He just smiled, though. But even a smile was strange after a sentence like that, and Tezuka pointed it out by eying Fuji warily.

Fuji turned his smile into a sentence. "Since you're not playing with anyone, and my companion left me, would you like to play a match?" Fuji knew that his voice sounded perfectly normal, and there was no hint of nervousness on the outside, in his mind, Fuji could count every tiny mistake he had made in that sentence.

Tezuka nodded. "Okay." He looked at Fuji for a moment, before turning. The look seemed to say, _Are you any good?_

Fuji smiled. "Who's going to serve?" he called to Tezuka's retreating back. _We'll just wait and see. I can't tell you the answer to that either._

------------------------------- _  
_

"Game and match, Tezuka," Fuji said, panting. "You win." He fell onto his knees and supported himself with his hands. He ran his hand tiredly through his brown hair. "I still can't beat you, huh?" he added quietly. "No matter how long it has been. You still have that strong desire to win."

"That was the longest match I've played in a long time," Tezuka said. He wasn't as tired as Fuji, and to any person who didn't know him, he didn't look very tired at all. But Fuji knew him, and in Fuji's eyes, he was the most exhausted that Fuji had ever seen him.

"S-same," Fuji said, still panting harshly. _How I managed to hold up against a five year older and better Tezuka still beats me,_ Fuji was thinking inside. _Have I gotten better, too? Impossible._

Fuji suddenly heard a single person clapping. "Bravo, bravo. A match well played," a feminine voice said. Fuji, again, could recognize that voice anywhere.

Without turning he said, "Yukimura. I had no idea that you were watching."

"Neither did I, until I passed the courts, and the match turned out to be so intense I couldn't tear my eyes away," he said. "I couldn't recognize either of you, unless I really looked. You're a completely different person on the courts."

"Am I?" Fuji said, this time turning to the blue haired, taller boy. "I wasn't aware."

"Here, have some water," Yukimura said, changing the subject. He took out a water bottle from his bag. "Why don't you have any with you?"

"I didn't know I would be playing Tezuka until I got here," Fuji said.

"Who did you come with?"

"Kojiroh."

Yukimura laughed. "So if you had played with Saeki, you wouldn't have needed water," he stated flatly, though Fuji knew it was an act.

Fuji smiled. How can this person change the mood so quickly? And curve it at will? "I guess not. Or maybe I thought that Kojiroh would bring water."

"Doesn't Tezuka have some?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't want to burden him," Fuji replied.

Almost as if it had been timed, Tezuka said at that moment, "May I walk you home?"

Fuji chuckled and turned. "It's a short walk, Tezuka. I think I can handle it. These are Ryoma's courts, after all."

"I insist," Tezuka said, approaching Fuji's back.

Yukimura winked at Fuji. "Just take the water and go," he said. Fuji nodded and turned to Tezuka. Why couldn't he resist those two words? Said by anyone he knew, the words 'I insist', could get Fuji to do almost anything. He remembered he had not thanked Yukimura and turned his head, but the taller boy had disappeared. Again. _Great, _Fuji thought.

"My stuff," Fuji said, meaning his tennis bags.

"I've got it," Tezuka said. Fuji looked and saw that Tezuka indeed had two bags on his shoulders.

"I'll take it," Fuji said, but Tezuka wasn't letting go anytime soon. And Fuji could see that, so he just said, "Thanks."

The two were about to approach Ryoma's house, but as soon as Fuji saw that Ryoma wasn't home yet, he stopped and turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka, would you like to take the scenic route instead?"

"We're already here," Tezuka pointed out. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah," Fuji said. "But I'd rather take a walk with you than rest alone." He knew he was being quite bold, but what was the worst that could happen? Well, Fuji thought, there were a lot of things that could go wrong, but he was quite sure about this. There wouldn't be another chance for quiet a while. "No one's going to be home for a while. Ryoma has interviews, and Kojiroh…left. It's boring alone," Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded. "If you're tired, just let me know."

While the two were walking, Tezuka kept glancing down at Fuji, who was always looking at the road. Occasionally, Fuji would look back up at Tezuka and smile. Tezuka kept having the feeling that he knew Fuji from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. He knew that he had never seen Fuji until a couple of days ago, but there was this feeling that they knew each other. It didn't have to be that they had met each other, but they just _knew_ each other. But Tezuka couldn't figure out where it was from.

He didn't know Fuji. Well, now he did, but he hadn't before. But he kept having a lot of feelings run through his head. It was almost like Fuji was trying to tell him something all the time, but he couldn't say it. What was Fuji trying to tell him? There was no way for Tezuka to figure it out.

"Fuji, we didn't know each other before a little while ago, did we?" Tezuka asked once again as they continued to walk around the city, in the quieter regions.

Fuji chuckled, though with a slight hesitation. "Of course not, Tezuka. I don't know what you're thinking."

Tezuka turned his head back to the sidewalk. Why did he know that Fuji was hiding something? He didn't know Fuji that well. How could he tell? How could he tell what his usual reaction speed was? They were friends. Not even; maybe acquaintances. But Tezuka kept getting the feeling that there was something deeper.

All of a sudden, Tezuka's head hurt. _Must've overdone it with trying to hide the fact that I'm tired, _he thought. He brought his hand up absently and rubbed his forehead lightly.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asked with a concerned look on his face. "Want to sit down?"

Regretfully, Tezuka nodded. Maybe if he were more honest with Fuji, the smaller boy would do the same back.

"At the river perhaps?" Fuji suggested, pointing a couple hundred feet ahead. "There's a nice view of the sunset over there." Without waiting for Tezuka to answer, Fuji started walking. Tezuka had no choice but to follow him.

As soon as the two sat down, Tezuka felt a lot better. "Would you like a drink?" Fuji asked, bringing his wallet out of his pocket. Tezuka stopped him, touching his hand. Fuji looked down, but Tezuka didn't seem to notice.

"Let me," he said. He got up and walked over to a conveniently placed vending machine beside the sidewalk. He assumed that this place was a popular place to relax, otherwise there wouldn't be a vending machine randomly placed there. He looked at the vending machine, and remembered that he had forgotten to ask Fuji what he had wanted. Tezuka looked up and down the rows of drinks. His eyes kept coming to one drink. _Grape Ponta? Huh? _He thought. He bought two anyway, one for him, and one for Fuji, and brought them back to where Fuji was sitting.

Fuji looked up at him. "Grape Ponta? How did you know that it was my favorite drink?" he asked, smiling. Fuji wasn't one of those people that if he drank or ate something a lot, he would get sick of it, no. The more he had it, actually, the more he liked it. And living with Ryoma for a few days, well, he had more than his fair share of Grape Ponta.

"I don't know; I just had this feeling," Tezuka answered honestly. Fuji nodded.

They snapped open their cans of fizzing soda. Fuji took just one sip before setting it down in the grass and looking excitedly ahead. "Look at the sunset, Tezuka," he said, pointing. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tezuka nodded.

"I wish I had my camera," Fuji said.

Those were the last words spoken for a while. Again, Fuji felt like he was in junior high school again, sitting with Tezuka at the river in Tokyo that they used to sit by all the time, watching the sunset. It was like a flashback. But of course, Fuji thought grimly, Tezuka wouldn't remember.

Tezuka looked at the sky. Higher up, it was a beautiful shade of cobalt blue, and it slowly morphed into the familiar orange that they had been in for the past hour or so. All the hues in between made it look absolutely gorgeous. Tezuka couldn't look away. It would surely be something he would remember forever.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt something on his shoulder. He looked down, and saw Fuji's head on his shoulder.

Sensing the older boy's movement, Fuji said, "You don't mind, do you?" without turning.

Tezuka shook his head, but then remembering that Fuji couldn't see him, he said, "No." Absently, he ran his fingers through Fuji's hair.

Fuji smiled and closed his eyes. _Just like the old days_, he thought. He could almost see himself as a fifteen year old again, sitting by the river with Tezuka's hand running through his hair, just as it was now. _You may not remember me, but old habits never change_.

Tezuka stroked Fuji's hair. One…two…three…and Fuji was out like a light. Tezuka didn't know that he had tired the smaller boy out that much. _I shouldn't be doing this_, he thought, looking down at his left hand. There was a familiar, almost unnoticeable band around his ring finger. _I shouldn't_. But somehow, he couldn't stop himself.

_I really, really hope you don't remember this, Fuji_. He leaned down and kissed the brunette on the lips.

* * *

I know, I suck at writing Tezuka. Which is why none of my stories feature Tezuka, so far. Well, not really, at least. He's too hard to write! He's shrouded in mystery! But please review anyway! And for those who wanted Ryoma and Fuji, sorry about this chapter! He'll return in the next chapter, I promise! And there will be a LOT of Yukimura in the next chapter! And I'll probably update sooner, too, because I forgot to update two times. So you have a lot to look forward to! Thanks for all the reviews! I got a TON last chapter! Keep it up, guys! Reviews make my day.

Speaking of which, please review! (I think I used too many exclamation marks. xD;;)


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Haha, this chapter has a lot of Yukimura in it! Right now, I don't really have time to write a proper author's note, and I don't know what to say, either! So please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 9: A Friend to Remember:**

Fuji Syusuke woke up to the sunlight streaming brightly into his overly large windows. Or, _Ryoma's_ overly large windows. His first though was what it should've been: _How the hell did I get home last night?_ The last thing he had remembered was the sun setting and wishing he had his camera. And the sweet taste of Grape Ponta in his mouth and Tezuka's shoulder feeling awfully comfortable…

Fuji hit himself in the forehead. Holy shit. He hadn't let Tezuka take him home, had he? He didn't remember waking up until now at all. So Tezuka had either dragged him or carried him home. Fuji didn't feel anything wrong with him or any injuries, so it must've been the latter. Tezuka had _carried_ him home?!

Fuji looked to his right, and he saw Ryoma sleeping peacefully. Fuji smiled. It didn't matter to him if Ryoma was now taller than him; he was still the most adorable thing Fuji had ever seen. Fuji moved his hand over Ryoma's hair, but he didn't want to disturb him, so he jerked it back and simply got off the bed carefully.

Ryoma felt Fuji's weight lift off the bed, and he heard the door open and close quietly. He was awake, very awake, but he was pretending that he was asleep. He didn't know why. His eyes opened slowly, squinted at the sunlight, and remembered what he had come home to last night.

----------------------------------

_Ryoma heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and decided to take his time getting out of his room and into the hallway. After a little while, though, there was knocking that became more persistent, though Ryoma could tell that whoever was at the door wasn't annoyed._

_The young tennis star sighed and walked down the staircase more quickly this time. It better be important, he thought. He opened the door and he saw Tezuka. What would Tezuka be doing at his house when his hotel was clearly in the opposite direction? Ryoma wondered that until he saw what was in Tezuka's arms._

_Tezuka gently handed a soundly sleeping Fuji to Ryoma. The tensai felt like feathers in Ryoma's arms; that was how light Fuji was. Really, did the boy eat anything? At all?_

_Ryoma glanced up at Tezuka, who was merely standing there. He had some look on his face, but Ryoma couldn't tell what it was. He could tell that Tezuka and Fuji were quite close again, by the time that they spent together. Ryoma just nodded and closed the door, though not slamming it, even if he wanted to._

_Ryoma walked up the long flight of stairs with Fuji in tow. It wasn't a real effort for him, since Fuji was so light, but the stairs were still long. He set Fuji gently down onto his bed and just stared at his sleeping face for a while. He sighed. How could a boy be born so beautiful?_

"_Fuji," he said very quietly, so as not to wake Fuji. As much as he wanted Fuji to hear this, he knew that Fuji liked Tezuka. "I love you."_

_Fuji's sleeping form didn't change at all from the consistent rising and falling of his chest. And that was when Ryoma leaned down and kissed him._

---------------------------------- _  
_

Ryoma heard the door click open again and he closed his eyes quickly. "Ryoma, I know you're awake. Open your eyes," Fuji said gently.

Ryoma's eyes opened. It was no use arguing with Fuji is you knew that he was right anyway. "Why did you come back?" Of course, Ryoma meant to ask why Fuji came back into the room.

"I don't know. It was too lonely everywhere else in this house," Fuji replied, smiling. "Don't tell me you have more interviews today."

"I don't," Ryoma said.

"Good," Fuji said. "It's boring around here without you."

Ryoma looked down, though trying not to. "Did you enjoy your day alone with Tezuka?" he asked, with his voice almost completely devoid of emotion.

Fuji suddenly looked hurt. He hadn't expected to hear Ryoma like that. He thought, _Please, Ryoma, at least sneer at me! Don't say it like that_, but it was hopeless. Fuji couldn't stand a voice like that. "I—How did you know?" He liked Tezuka, but Ryoma had been taking care of him, and what had Fuji given Ryoma in return? Nothing, in Fuji's mind.

In Ryoma's mind, though, it was a complete different story. Fuji had given him everything that his life lacked. A companion, a friend, and a pretty, yet gentle face to wake up to in the morning. "I answered the door last night," was all Ryoma said in reply, still not turning his head up.

"Oh." It was all Fuji's mind could think of to say. So Tezuka _had_ carried him home. Was that anything to show Ryoma in return for all the generosity that the younger boy had given him?

Fuji stood up from his sitting position on the bed and walked out of the room into the long, narrow hallway. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ryoma had _that_ face on. He knew he should've at least apologized; he didn't know why he hadn't. The only thought running through his mind at the moment was, _well, _that_ didn't go too well._

---------------------------------- _  
_

Ryoma saw Fuji's back retreating into the hallway, since the older boy had not closed the door after him. Why had he said that?! Had he been _trying_ to make Fuji mad? Scare him away? Ryoma felt like hitting himself, but he huffed loudly instead. Dear god, he sure hoped Fuji hadn't heard that. It would only make things worse, since a noise like that could be easily misinterpreted.

----------------------------------

"Syusuke, where do you think Echizen's taking us today?" Saeki asked, with a childish, excited glint in his eyes. Saeki had always been one to love exploring, especially when they were kids. When playing together, Saeki would always run off somewhere and leave Fuji to look for him. If Fuji didn't want to go somewhere, Saeki would take his hand and literally _drag_ him there, even if it meant a scolding from their parents. Fuji, though he had a strong willpower, couldn't bring himself to say no, even if he knew that they weren't supposed to be in that area. Saeki's eyes when they looked like that were too much for him. And they looked just like that right now.

But today, Fuji wasn't in the best of moods. No, not at all. He didn't look at Saeki, thus, resisting his charming eyes. "Nowhere," he said sharply.

"Syusuke?" Saeki asked, sensing that there was obviously something wrong.

Fuji got up from the table quite ungracefully. His leg hit the bottom of the table hard, making all the expensive dishes clatter, and the cups almost tip over. "Jesus!" Saeki shouted, standing up also, fixing the table. "Watch it! You know this is Ryoma's stuff, and not your's, right?"

"I'm not hungry," was Fuji's annoyed reply, and he stalked out of the dining room and out of the house. He didn't stomp, since that wasn't exactly something Fuji would do (though what he had just done didn't exactly count as something Fuji would do either), but instead just walked swiftly to the door, swinging it open quickly, almost forcefully, stopping it before it hit the wall, and closing it loudly behind him.

"Wonder what his problem is," Saeki muttered, still cleaning up the mess on the table.

----------------------------------

Fuji virtually flung himself out into the broad daylight, relieved to be out of the house. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on Saeki. No, not anger, since he wasn't angry at Ryoma. He was angry at himself, for being so stupid as to have fallen asleep yesterday, and having Tezuka carry him back. It was like doing two things wrong at the same time. He had been a bother to Tezuka, and Ryoma was now mad at him, too. What was he thinking?

Fuji walked quickly between crowds of people, straight to the Wimbledon tennis gardens. Watching tennis might be something to calk him down. As he was about to enter the courts, a gentle hand tapped his shoulder softly.

Fuji whipped his face around, and the person who had been behind him backed his head up just in time for Fuji's hair to narrowly miss flinging itself across his face. Yukimura winced at the reaction he had gotten from the older boy (by, like, a week). "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly. "Or is this not the time?"

Fuji sighed. "I'm sorry, Yukimura," he said. "I'm just not having a very good day today. Don't waste your time on me, please."

"I'd like to at least know what's wrong. The day has only started. I've been following you for quite a while, and that's proved to be quite a difficult task."

"Stalker," Fuji muttered. Normally, he would have said it jokingly, but today, even if he tried not to, all his words came out of his mouth coated with venom. He noticed it before Yukimura, and immediately said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Yukimura smiled kindly at him. "Come, would you like me to take you out for breakfast?"

Fuji looked into Yukimura's sparkling eyes, and found that he couldn't say no. Maybe if he had just looked at Saeki that morning, the day would have turned out different by now. Maybe if he had apologized to Ryoma, he wouldn't be hated by the two people caring for him right now. "Thank you," he said and let himself be led by Yukimura somewhere, he was assuming a café or something.

----------------------------------

"So, care to tell me what's bothering you?" Yukimura asked once the two had ordered their drinks and breakfasts. Fuji had just ordered a simple meal of a croissant with chocolate filling, eggs, bacon, yogurt, and tea. Strangely enough, Yukimura didn't order anything himself, even though he was the one inviting Fuji to breakfast. When Fuji mentioned it, he just said he already ate. Fuji offered to share his food with Yukimura, and the taller boy just shrugged.

Fuji sighed. "It's kind of a long story," he said.

"We have all the time in the world," Yukimura replied, smiling.

Fuji said, "Well, yesterday, Ryoma was off at interviews. Saeki and I were looking for something to do, so we decided to play tennis. When we got back to Ryoma's courts, we saw Tezuka there, and Saeki wanted me to play him, as you probably know."

Yukimura nodded. "I watched the match."

"Anyway, afterwards, Tezuka and I took a walk, and we sat by the river to watch the sunset. I was stupid enough to fall asleep, and Tezuka carried me home, and Ryoma was the one who opened the door. He brought me upstairs to his room, and he was down since this morning. We kind of got into a fight, or whatever you want to call it, and I left in a bad mood. I was kind of pissed afterwards, so I snapped at Saeki, and he's mad at me now, too."

"Sounds to me like you're stuck in a love triangle," Yukimura said knowingly, his smile never leaving his face.

"Che," Fuji said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm completely serious. The only difference is that you love both Tezuka and Echizen, and you don't know who to choose."

"I'm not some torn-hearted damsel in distress," Fuji said, his eyebrow twitching once.

Yukimura smirked. "Are you so sure about that? I know you're not a girl, but aren't you in quite a state of distress now?"

"All right, then, what do _you_ think?" Fuji asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Who do _you_ like better, Tezuka or Ryoma?" Fuji said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yukimura chuckled. "This isn't about me, Fuji. Follow your own heart."

"But—"

Yukimura draped his hand over Fuji's, which was resting on the table. "Your own heart," he repeated. Yukimura suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Tezuka and Fuji, _the voice murmured in his head. That was all he heard before the world went black.

----------------------------------

Fuji saw Yukimura's eyes widen for a split second, and then glaze over. "Yu—" was all he had time to say before Yukimura fell sideways off the chair he had previously been sitting in. Fuji dived out of his chair and caught Yukimura before he hit the ground. People were now gathering around them because of all the noise. "Someone call an ambulance! Now!" he barked in perfect English. His hands were full, so he couldn't dig his own cellphone out of his pocket. Thankfully, many people complied with his order.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Fuji was finally called up from his chair in the hospital. "Are you two related?" the nurse asked, obviously referring to Yukimura.

Fuji shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but only family members and the medical staff are allowed to see him at this time," the nurse said.

With that statement, Fuji virtually lost it. "Are you insane?" he next to shouted. "We're in _England_! His family lives in _Japan_! Do you think that they're going to get here?! I'm the one that brought him in the ambulance! Let me see him!"

"I'm sorry, but—"

Fuji knew that yelling wasn't going to solve anything, so he resorted to another tactic. "Don't give me that," he said quietly, glaring daggers into the poor nurse's eyes and stalked off the direction of Yukimura's room before she could say anything more. He had seen the lady's clip-board and what room Yukimura was in.

"V—Very well, then," she said to Fuji's back. Well, it wasn't like Fuji was going to stop walking even if she had said no.

----------------------------------

"Yukimura," Fuji said quietly, when he was in the said boy's hospital room. He looked at Yukimura's sleeping form and stroked his hair. Why him? Fuji thought. He's been through this already. Why not me?

Fuji touched Yukimura's forehead, and at Fuji's touch, Yukimura's eyes blinked open slowly. He still managed to smile and say, "Your hands are warm."

"Yukimura, you're in no condition to speak right now," Fuji reprimanded softly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure," Yukimura replied. "Just go on home and don't worry about me," he said. "I'll be fine here for a little while."

"You sure?" Fuji asked again.

Yukimura nodded. "Just remember, follow your heart." With that last statement, his eyes closed. Fuji brushed Yukimura's bangs back one last time and left the hospital. _Sweet dreams, Yukimura_.

* * *

No, Yukimura's not dead. He's sleeping. Literally. Just to clear that up beforehand. So please review! I might post some real author's notes later, but don't count on it. I really don't know what to say. Besides the fact that Yukimura's fun to write. Oh yeah, and like I said before, be courteous. Review before you Alert/Fave. :D 


	10. Chapter 10: Saeki's Dreams

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Here's the last dream thingy. I was going to do Yuuta's Dreams, too, but I didn't have any more ideas for dreams. Saeki and Fuji are so cute together, at least I think so. I don't find this pairing much, though, sadly. But oh well! Here's a chapter dedicated to these two wonderful friends! Please read, review, and enjoy. Oh, and there's this thing in this chapter that they do (jumping from trees, to be specific) that I don't think is possible, but I put it here anyway. For fun.

**Chapter 10: Saeki's Dreams:**

_"Syusukeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted an excited voice that rang loudly through the bright sun. Fuji stood innocently on top of a hill where he was to meet Saeki and suddenly out of nowhere, the said boy jumped out and on top of a surprised Fuji. With the force, Fuji fell backward onto the grass, causing them both to tumble down the hill. Saeki wrapped his arms around Fuji and Fuji held onto Saeki's shirt, as if for dear life. It was pretty much for dear life, anyway, since it was the only care the two first-graders had on their minds._

_When the two rolled to the bottom of the hill, Saeki ended up on top of Fuji once again. He looked down at the brunette and planted a soft, innocent kiss on Fuji's nose. "Syusuke!!! I missed you!"_

_Fuji chuckled. "Kojiroh, I saw you yesterday, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but that's a long time!" Saeki shouted. Fuji smiled. "Now come on! Let's go into the forest!"_

"_You know we're not supposed to be there. Our parents said by the hill," Fuji reminded him._

"_Who cares? Besides, the forest _is_ by the hill, right? We always go there!" Saeki said._

"_Yeah, and we always get yelled at when our parents or Yumiko find us lost in the forest," Fuji pointed out._

"_They never really punish us, right? Besides, it's so worth it!" Saeki said with a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes._

_Fuji sighed. "Alright."_

_Saeki cheered. "I wasn't going to let you say no, anyway," he said, pulling himself and Fuji to their feet. He took Fuji's hand and literally dragged the smaller boy the direction of the forest._

_The two young boys ran through the forest excitedly, not even caring whether they got lost or not. They knew their parents would find them soon, anyway, and the thrill of not knowing where in the world you were or what you were doing was enough to fuel them on._

_Saeki suddenly reached his hands up and swung onto a tree branch. "I bet I can climb higher than you, Syusuke!" He scrambled up the tree as fast as his legs would carry him, and Fuji was right behind him._

_They were about halfway up when Saeki started panting. "I'm tired," he said. "How about you?"_

"_Not so much," Fuji said, smiling. "That means I can climb higher than you." He started up the opposite side of the tree that Saeki was on and reached the branch above his._

"_Oh no you don't!" Saeki said, gathering energy out of nowhere and passing Fuji again. Fuji started climbing after Saeki, just as competitive as the white haired boy was. Soon enough, the two were at the top of the tree, and both of them were really starting to feel the extent of their exhaustion now._

_The tree wasn't the tallest in the forest, but the two, as they rested on the same branch, still found staring out through the canopy of the forest fascinating. Since it wasn't every day that they were lucky enough to pick out one of the tallest trees, but not the tallest. Most of the time when Saeki and Fuji climbed trees, they got unlucky and picked out a relatively short one._

_Fuji leaned his head on Saeki's shoulder and was still breathing deeply. Fuji would feel Saeki's shoulders rise and fall and he could hear the sound of the older boy's breathing quite well._

"_Saa, we got lucky this time," Fuji said, voicing his own thoughts._

_Saeki could only nod and look up at the sun shining through the leaves remaining on the branches that were too small to support their weight. After a long while of just hearing the rustle of the wind blowing the leaves throughout the forest, Saeki finally said, "Are you ready?"_

"_Ready when you are, Kojiroh." Saeki took Fuji's left hand in his own and they both stood up steadily on the branch and felt so much higher than they were before._

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

"_3!!!!" they both shouted and jumped from the tree. They both spotted the nearest branch of the tree next to them, and of course they were looking at the same branch because they knew each other so well. Fuji reached up his right hand and Saeki his left and they grabbed onto the branch together, expertly._

_Not even swinging once from that branch, they let go again and grabbed another branch, one after the other, until they reached the ground. They hit the soft grass together and collapsed in giggles. This was routine for them, but they normally didn't do it from so high._

_There was really no point in jumping off the tree other than the thrill of freely falling through the air, with nothing restraining them. It was a lot quicker than climbing down the tree anyway, and required much less effort. They knew to break their fall by swinging from the branches because of the first time they had jumped from a tree about ten meters off the ground. Fuji had emerged with a broken arm and Saeki a broken leg. And they had both received a good, long lecture from their parents._

"_Did you bring lunch?" Fuji asked. Saeki shook his head._

"_Why, are you hungry?"_

"_Kind of," Fuji said regrettably. "Do you know which way we came from?"_

_Saeki again shook his head and Fuji sighed jokingly. "You know I never keep track of it."_

"_That's right," Fuji said. "Well then, someone will find us sooner or later." Fuji had to admit, it felt terribly conceited to say something like that, making himself feel like a pampered prince, but it was the truth. He knew enough by this age that most parents loved their children too much to leave them there. And the two weren't scared by anything. Rather, they were excited by the thrill._

_It was all the thrill. That was where Fuji's strange way of playing tennis came from; the thrill of everything, of pushing his opponent to the limit. To Fuji, and even Saeki, if it could be thrilling, it was. They weren't scared by anything that provided them with the satisfactory feeling of their hearts beating quickly, knowing that they were hanging onto not being injured, or even life, by a thin, thin wire._

_Saeki got up and helped up Fuji and they continue to trek through the forest, after that tiring yet exciting tree ordeal. The two suddenly came to a river. "Neh, Kojiroh, I don't remember this river. We've never been here before," Fuji said._

"_All the more reason to go on!" an excited Saeki shouted, and Fuji laughed. "But where can we cross?"_

"_Let's just walk along the river, and if we find something, we'll cross there," Fuji suggested. Saeki nodded, turned and started walking. Behind Saeki's back, Fuji eyed the river warily. He remembered where he was this time. He was in a forest by his house, when he was six years old. Something happened here, but he couldn't remember what. If he didn't remember, it shouldn't be important…right?_

"_Syusuke!" Saeki shouted. Fuji realized then that he had stopped walking and ran over to Saeki. But that didn't seem to be what Saeki was shouting about. "Syusuke! I found a way to cross!"_

_Fuji looked in the general direction that his best friend was looking and saw a log conveniently fallen across the river. "Want to go first?" he asked Saeki._

"_Why, you scared?" Saeki teased. Fuji glared at him. "Kidding; I'll go." He first tested the log, and in Fuji's eyes, it seemed to be very sturdy. It must've recently fallen. Fuji helped Saeki up onto the log and he walked over with ease. He jumped off at the other end and beckoned for Fuji to come over. Fuji stepped onto the log carefully. He had been right; it was sturdy._

_Fuji always had good balance. He was always secure on things that were attached to the ground somehow, or flat things, like a balance beam or a seesaw. But what he was crossing now was a _fallen_ log, not attached to the ground and cylindrical. Fuji walked across it slowly, not scared, but downright terrified. He, of course, didn't let it show, and focused all his attention on the part of the log where he was going to take his next step._

"_C'mon, Syusuke! If you walk faster, it's not so bad!" Saeki said, but there was no way that Fuji was going to walk any faster than he was now. Slowly but surely, Fuji crossed to the other side. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Saeki said when Fuji was about a meter from the edge._

_Fuji breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head. Suddenly, though, as if on cue, his foot slipped. Oh yeah, he thought. _Now_ I remember what happened. It should be no matter, if I make my movements exactly as I had on that day, Saeki should catch me. I remember this day clearly now, Fuji thought. Another day from his past. He tried to steady himself, but it was hard on one foot, and he lost his balance and fell into the river. He screamed loudly and with surprise._

"_Syusuke!!!" Saeki shouted and grabbed Fuji's hand. See? Fuji told himself. Fine, like usual. But the river's current proved to be too strong, and Fuji felt himself slipping from Saeki's grasp. W—What? What's going on?! This isn't how it happened in the past!_

"_Kojiroh!!!!!!" Fuji cried as he watched Saeki struggle to keep his grip, but to no avail. Fuji's hand slipped away from Saeki's as he was carried down the river._

"_SYUSUKE!!!!!!!!!" Saeki shouted and ran after Fuji as fast as his could. The last thing Fuji heard was Saeki's frantic, six-year old voice before he was plunged under the top of the water. Fuji tried to swim to the top, but the current above him wouldn't have any of it. He felt his lungs giving out on him and saw black spots in his blurred vision. The last thing he thought was, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way…and everything went black._

Fuji sat up, gasping for breath. He looked around the room. It was his room, in Ryoma's house. He hadn't gone to Ryoma's room for bed tonight, because he still hadn't made up with him yet.

What had just happened? All he could remember was the terrible burning feeling in his lungs, which had of course gone away. Fuji could still feel his heart beating quickly, though, and he put his hand over the left side of his chest, as if it would slow it down or something.

Fuji was still panting. Another nightmare? This time, about Saeki instead of Yumiko? All of his dreams so far had been about something that had happened in his past gone horribly wrong. In this dream, Saeki could see him, though, since Saeki already remembered him again, and Yumiko didn't. But this dream was even worse than the last one, since not only was it mentally terrifying, it was also physically terrifying.

Fuji was still sitting up in his bed when he heard a soft knock on the door, and then it clicked open. It was Saeki. "What are you doing here?" Fuji asked him earnestly.

"Just…just checking on you, to see if you were alright," Saeki said quietly. "What are you doing awake?"

Fuji looked down. "I just had a nightmare. And I always wake up after nightmares and I can't go back to sleep."

Saeki looked at him understandingly. Fuji felt his cheeks becoming wet. He was crying. He hoped Saeki couldn't see him as he reached his hands up and wiped away the tears. But Saeki had seen him. He walked over to the bed and embraced Fuji tightly as Fuji's body shook with silent sobs. Saeki felt tears in his own eyes, too, and wiped them away while still keeping one arm around his friend.

They had been friends for so long. No words were needed for each of them to know that the other had just had the exact same dream.

* * *

Awww...Saeki and Fuji are cute. Just...cute. :D And I always like writing dreams, even though it may be a pain to read because it's in italics. But whatever. Please review before you fave/alert! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I can't thank you guys enough! I'm almost at 10 reviews per chapter, which is really, really exciting! And thank you to all the anonymous reviewers, too. Just letter you know that I'm reading your reviews, even though I can't reply to them, and they make my day! So thanks to all reviewers! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Secret to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Waah, only six reviews last chapter?! -Bashes head on keyboard- xDDD But that's okay, because I'm still bringing you guys the next chapter! Thanks to all your faithful readers and reviewers! This one is...plot twisting! Or...very important! So read, read, read! XD;; And review! And ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 11: A Secret to Remember:**

Fuji woke up to find himself in Saeki's strong arms. _Oh, I must've fallen asleep,_ he though. He seemed to have a knack for falling sleep at the wrong time. Saeki was still asleep, and they were both in Fuji's room. Fuji lifted his arm gently to rub his eye, trying not to wake the older boy, but Saeki woke up, of course. Since it was kind of hard to not wake up if someone you're pretty much hugging the life out of moves.

"Syusuke, you awake?" Saeki asked, though he already knew the answer. But it was kind of awkward waking up and not saying something, so he felt obligated to talk.

"Yeah," Fuji replied. He looked at Saeki. "Listen, I'm really sorry about snapping at you yesterday," he said sincerely. "I was just in a bad mood, and I don't really know what I was saying."

"It's okay," Saeki said understandingly. "It happens to me, too. What happened with Ryoma yesterday to put you in such a bad mood, though?" Fuji looked down, and Saeki immediately regretted asking such a sensitive question. "I mean—you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know it's kind of straightforward and—"

"No," Fuji said. "I think it would help to tell someone." He sighed and looked out the window. "After my match with Tezuka ended, he offered to walk me home, though it wasn't so far. When we got here, I realized Ryoma wasn't back, so I suggested that we go on a walk.

"We went to the river and watched the sunset, and we spent quite a while there. I guess I must've fallen asleep when it got dark, because the next thing I remember was waking up in Ryoma's bed. I know that Tezuka must have carried me home, and Ryoma said that he opened the door. And he wasn't quite happy with what he found at the door, probably."

"I could understand why not," Saeki said quietly.

"I told Yukimura, and that's where I was yesterday; with him. He suddenly collapsed in the café, and I brought him to the hospital, and he's been there ever since. That's something else that's been troubling me since yesterday. Also, what's been troubling me since we first got here was how Yukimura remembered who I was. And I never kissed him."

Saeki patted Fuji gently on the back. "Don't get too worked up about it, okay?" he said. "You'll only end up worrying the rest of us." He walked out of the room then in what looked like the direction of the kitchen.

"Right," Fuji said. He sat for a moment more before walking out after his friend.

The two went downstairs and heard the sound of something frying. Ryoma was cooking breakfast. As soon as they get to the bottom of the stairs, though, he heard them. "Breakfast at home for once, right, Fuji?" he called nonchalantly.

"Yeah, _Echizen_," Fuji said and smiled sweetly when he was sure that Ryoma could see him. He then turned his back to the younger boy somewhat arrogantly and strode over to the table. He pulled out the chair gracefully and sat down.

Saeki looked back and forth from Fuji to Ryoma. They were acting like they had in middle school. Which wasn't how things were supposed to be. Fuji? Echizen? What happened to Syusuke and Ryoma? "Uh…" Saeki started, and immediately two faces turned to him, and four eyes, two a deadly cerulean blue, and two a gleaming, intense gold. He immediately regretted what he was going to say next. "I…uh…actually, I was thinking about exploring the city and stopping somewhere for breakfast today," Saeki said, with a fake confidence. The four eyes suddenly looked scarier than they had before, and Saeki had to resist gulping. "I'll be heading out now, so…uh…have fun, you two!" He grabbed a jacket and bolted out the door before either could stop him. He really _didn't_ want to be around those two today. And if he left, it would force them to talk to each other and make up. Right?

"Well." Fuji settled back in his seat. "That was quite strange behavior."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. He knew Saeki's plan. He wanted to leave the two alone so they could make up. And he didn't want to be around them when they were in a bad mood.

Fuji sat in silence while all he could hear was Ryoma's cooking. It smelled pretty good, he thought, and couldn't wait to try it. He was pretty much starving, anyway. The air was still and filled with the smell of frying food. "This is awkward," Fuji said out of the blue.

"Yeah," was Ryoma's only reply. Huh, Fuji thought. Playing hard to get? Not really a conversationalist when he's not in the mood. Ryoma brought out the food on two plainly yet elegantly decorated plates and set one of them in front of Fuji.

"Looks good," Fuji said.

"Thanks."

Fuji merely rolled his eyes. Playing REALLY hard to get. But this time, Ryoma started the conversation, which was surprising to Fuji. "So, we're alone today. Anywhere you want to go?"

Fuji shook his head, "Let's stay home today. You have a match tomorrow. You should rest."

"Che," Ryoma said. "I've been resting for the past couple of days."

"I don't think so," Fuji said, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma swatted it off, leaving Fuji with a hurt look on his face. "Ryoma…"

The black haired boy brought his hands to his face. "I'm…I'm really sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to…it's kind of an instinct."

Fuji smiled. "It's okay, Ryoma. Maybe I should be the one apologizing. After all, it's my fault that we've been acting this way."

"No, it's my fault," Ryoma said, to Fuji's surprise, yet again. "I was the one that reacted to such a small matter."

"I was the one that initiated your reaction," Fuji replied.

Ryoma smirked. "Before we get into another fight, let's just say that we're both sorry."

"That will do."

------------------------------

After leaving the tension filled house, Saeki walked in the direction of the hospital. He new _exactly_ where he was going, and _exactly_ why. It was raining outside, not very lightly, but it wasn't pouring, either. At least he had brought a water-proof jacket. Who doesn't bring a water-proof jacket to _London_? Especially in the summer, of all times.

The clouds were dark, and it looked like it would be raining for quite a while. Saeki turned down several paths and streets to reach the local hospital. When he got under the roof, but was still outside, he took off his jacket and shook it off. While he was walking, the rain had gotten heavier. By a lot. It was probably going to be hell walking back, but he didn't have a choice now. He walked into the sliding hospital doors with his jacket slung over his left arm.

At the reception desk, he smiled and asked, "Hello, may I know what room Yukimura Seiichi is in?"

The nurse nodded and gave him a room number. He walked as quickly as he could to the room. If they were letting people visit him, then he at least must be awake, and well enough. He just hoped that wouldn't change. He knocked on the door softly and then let himself in. Yukimura was sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

"Depressing, isn't it, Saeki Kojiroh?" Yukimura asked, not even turning around. How Yukimura knew that it was him escaped Saeki's mind, but it wasn't the time to wonder about that. "The endless, endless rain."

"Yukimura, we have to talk," Saeki said, getting straight to the point.

"Ask your question, Saeki," Yukimura said, still not turning.

Saeki sighed. "Yukimura, just who are you?"

Yukimura turned this time and smiled at Saeki. It looked almost exactly like Fuji's smile. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, why do you ask?"

Saeki shook his head. "No, I'm asking who you _really _are. How did you remember who Syusuke was?"

Yukimura cocked his head in perfect imitation of a confused look. "What do you mean? Of course I remember him. He's a tensai, and his school beat ours in the Nationals for the first time in a while. Of course I remember Fuji Syusuke."

Saeki stood up. "You know what? It's hopeless, trying to find out anything from you." He turned around and started to walk out of the room.

Yukimura smirked. "Why, did you not remember him? Did no one remember him?" he said ominously.

Saeki stopped, but did not look back. In a moment, he continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

The white haired boy stepped out of the hospital, once again into the rain. He quickly put his coat on, and then saw someone familiar off in the distance, probably about 200 meters away. He walked closer to the said person, which would be Tezuka Kunimitsu, and saw that he was playing with something on his left ring finger and looking down, as if depressed. Wait, Saeki thought. _Left ring finger?!_

He walked even closer, though Tezuka did not notice, and in the light, though the sun wasn't shining, he still saw that it was indeed a golden band. An engagement ring. Tezuka was _engaged_?! Why hadn't Fuji mentioned this to him? Fuji would surely not be able to stand it. Unless…

"KOJIROH!!!!!!" he heard a familiar feminine voice call out. _Oh no…_Saeki thought. He was originally thinking that the only way Fuji would be able to stand it would be if he _didn't know_. But Saeki was way too close to Tezuka, and Fuji would surely see it.

Fuji ran up to Saeki and stopped by his side, panting. "I've been looking all over for you! Why are you here at the hospital? Nothing happened, right? You're okay?" he said, showering Saeki with anxious questions.

"I happened to be taking a walk and wanted to stop here for a rest," Saeki lied. "Don't worry. I'm fine; nothing happened." He hoped to god that Fuji would not notice the person standing there…

"Is that Tezuka?" Fuji asked. Saeki almost hit himself in the forehead, and he would've, if it hadn't been such a tense moment for him.

He nodded, nevertheless.

"Well, as long as you're alright, Kojiroh," Fuji said, smiling. "I'm going to go see why Tezuka's here."

"No!" Saeki shouted. He hadn't meant to say it that loudly, and Tezuka turned over to see Fuji. He immediately stopped toying with his ring, and just set his hand at his side in such a position so that the sun didn't reflect off the ring, making it harder to notice from a distance. However, Fuji was not turned toward Tezuka to notice that he ever was playing with his ring in the first place. This might turn out alright, Saeki thought, but he was really hoping for a miracle.

"Why not?" Fuji asked, tilting his head just like Yukimura had.

"I—uh…" Saeki looked down for a moment. "Fuji, I think there's something you should—" but when he looked up again, Fuji was already trotting in Tezuka's direction. Saeki decided to sit back and watch how this would turn out. If he accompanied Fuji to Tezuka, when Fuji found out about the engagement, he would probably be so enraged that he wouldn't even notice Saeki, anyway.

"Tezuka," Fuji said cheerfully. Not for long, Saeki thought.

"Fuji," Tezuka said without even a hint of nervousness. As expected of Tezuka Kunimitsu. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to find my friend, Kojiroh," Fuji said. "I've found him, though, but I have no idea why he was here. And I don't know why you're here, either, come to think of it. Nothing happened, right?"

Tezuka shook his head.

"That's good, then. Let's go to a happier place to chat; not the hospital," Fuji suggested, taking the hand of Tezuka that was closest to him. And to Tezuka's, and Saeki's misfortune, it was the left.

"Fuji, wait," Tezuka said, but it was too late. Fuji had already noticed the metal band around Tezuka's finger.

"Hmm?" Fuji said, clearly not noticing which finger it was on yet. "What's this?" He turned Tezuka's hand around in his own so that he was looking at the top of it. Tezuka didn't bother to snatch his hand away. Now was the moment of truth. If he didn't take it away, Fuji would notice, and if he did, Fuji would get suspicious and notice later. It was a lose-lose situation.

Tezuka sighed. "Fuji—"

Fuji had noticed by now. "Tezuka," he said, his voice devoid of emotion, completely. He looked down, letting his silky tresses fall around his face, so that no one watching would be able to read his expression. He finally looked up after a long while of silence. His face was not tear-streaked, as Saeki imagined it would be. No, instead, it was angry, as angry as Saeki, or Tezuka, had ever seen him. His eyes were clearly open, and they seemed to tremble with abhorrence. "Tezuka…you didn't tell me…" he started to say, but decided to change his wording. "You're…despicable."

He dropped Tezuka's hand and backed away, still staring at Tezuka with those blue eyes of his. He backed away a couple steps, very slowly, and then turned around and bolted.

* * *

ZOMG!!! "Nooo!" That's probably what you're thinking if you're one of the people hoping that Fuji will be with Tezuka. And for the Ryoma people, you're probably like, "YESSS! I knew it!" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this plot twist/chapter, and please please PLEASE review! I need more reviews this chapter...I want to break the 118 reviews of 'Painless' by the end of this story somehow. That would be, like, a dream come true! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Past to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

The last chapter may have surprised several of you, and some of you may have seen it coming. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, and I'm sorry for leaving Ryoma in the kitchen, as mentioned by one of my reviewers! XD;; This chapter has a ton of Ryoma in it, so be happy! Well, the Ryoma fans should be happy, at least! xD;; Fuji fans should just be happy all the time, because all the chapters have Fuji. Of course. Oh yeah, and in this chapter, you find out about Ryoma's past! Hurrah! Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 12: A Past to Remember:**

Fuji slammed open the front door to Ryoma's house and ran toward his bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't want to see or hear anything or anyone. He didn't want the rain to stop; to him, it helped calm him, but only slightly. Fuji knew that there was something wrong with this day every since when he woke up, because everything had been going the way he wanted it to.

For Fuji, it always seemed like something went wrong every day, whether it was serious or just a little thing. He normally didn't mind, because he just thought it was life. And it was. But today, everything had been going well, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he might have a perfect day in his life, for once.

But that was not about to happen, when he had seen Tezuka at the hospital. At first, he had thought, _why was Tezuka at the hospital?_ He wondered if anyone had gotten sick. That would be his bad news for the day. But that was the least of his worries.

He was about to turn the doorknob when two strong arms stopped him and spun him around. He gripped on to the arms just to keep standing. Fuji looked up and noticed that he was face to face with none other than Echizen Ryoma.

"What's up with you?" Ryoma asked. He asked so in his usual cocky, arrogant manner, and it almost made Fuji smile again. Almost. Fuji could tell that Ryoma was concerned, though, but he didn't show it.

Fuji turned away. "Nothing," he said coldly, and tried to pull himself out of Ryoma's grasp, but it was too strong. He never really noticed how strong Ryoma was until now. Must be tennis, Fuji thought.

"Don't be like that," Ryoma said seriously.

Just then, Saeki burst into the door, panting heavily. He was pretty much soaked from head to toe, because of the run through the rain to keep up with a small, agile Fuji Syusuke. "Ryoma! Is Syusuke here?! Is he alright?!" he shouted. Ryoma walked with a regretful Fuji into the foyer.

"If this is what you call alright, I guess he is," Ryoma said. Fuji looked up at Saeki slightly. His hair was all over his face, and in a tangled mess. His jacket was dirty and torn from running through too many branches, and the hems of his pants were soaked through. Actually, now that Saeki looked at him, every part of him was pretty much soaked. Ryoma was wet, too, indicating that he had probably been holding Fuji. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Saeki sighed. "Maybe it's better if you don't know…"

"What are you talking about, Kojiroh?" Fuji said quietly for the first time in a while. His voice was slightly hoarse. "I think Ryoma should know about this." Fuji was still leaning on Ryoma shoulder, or more like Ryoma was supporting all of Fuji's weight, which wasn't such a difficult task.

"Syusuke…"

Just then, Fuji pretty much lost it. "It's not fair!" he shouted as loudly as his throat would let him. Ryoma flinched slightly. "It's not fair…why me? Why did everyone have to forget _me_?!" Fuji started to cry once again, staining his face further with crystalline tears. "My life was…_perfect_…" Ryoma pulled Fuji close to him and wrapped his arms around the older but smaller boy.

"Not only did everyone forget me, but five years passed in the process. _Five years_!! There were so many things I could have done…it's not fair…" Fuji continued to say.

"Shhhh," Ryoma said softly. "What's going on?" he whispered. "What happened out there in the rain?" He rubbed Fuji's back gently, holding him in the midst of Fuji's silent sobs.

Fuji, surprisingly, leaned into Ryoma, despite how resistant he was being earlier. "What happened? Kojiroh, you tell him," Fuji said quietly. "I…can't…"

"It's okay, Syusuke," Saeki said. He walked up to Ryoma. "Tezuka…is…"

"Engaged?" Ryoma finished; he wasn't surprised at all. He didn't even turn his eyes away from Fuji.

"Ryoma?" Saeki questioned. "How do you know?"

"Come on, it's not so hard to guess," Ryoma said indifferently. "He's good looking, rich, athletic, and smart. Who wouldn't want their daughter married to a guy like that? Besides, if Syusuke is so disappointed, and Tezuka isn't married, then it must be an engagement."

Saeki merely stared at Ryoma. That can't be. Ryoma was never someone to take guesses at things like that. But maybe the boy had changed more than Saeki had previously thought. Fuji shifted in Ryoma's hold. He clutched the front of Ryoma's shirt tightly. "You're…lying," he whispered. "Ryoma, don't lie to us."

"Huh?" Saeki said again. "You knew?" Ryoma couldn't tell whether Saeki was talking about how Fuji knew that he was lying or how Ryoma already knew about Tezuka's engagement. 'You knew' was pretty vague, anyway.

"No point in arguing about it now." Ryoma sighed. It was right, mostly. If Fuji would tell you were lying, then you probably were. "I never could guess that you knew me so well, Syusuke." Fuji was silent, still hanging on to Ryoma shirt. "I knew that he was engaged long before you showed up at my door."

"What?!" Saeki nearly shouted. If Ryoma had known that, what _else_ had Ryoma known?!

"Tezuka has been part of an arranged marriage since high school. Even before that, in junior high, he knew about it. He just didn't bother to tell anyone that he was engaged until after high school and into college, because it would be kind of strange to be engaged at such a young age."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Saeki asked, calmed down a bit. Sure, Ryoma wasn't exactly open with everyone in the world, but the three were close friends. Surely, if Ryoma kept a secret as big as that from the other two, there must be a reason.

Ryoma shrugged, but that seemed to anger Fuji. "Don't shrug now, Ryoma," he said. "This is a completely serious conversation. Don't act like you don't care about it, because I know you do."

"I didn't tell you because…you seemed to be so happy with Tezuka; I didn't want to shatter your happiness." Ryoma shifted awkwardly. "It…it would've made me sad, too, to see you so depressed."

"So now, you get to see him heartbroken now, instead of before! Isn't it the same?!" Saeki said, now angry at Ryoma. That was _it_?! _That_ was the reason?

"Kojiroh, stop," Fuji said. He looked up at Ryoma through teary eyes, though he was not crying anymore. "You meant well, Ryoma," he said quietly. "I'm really touched by your actions, and your words. I think…despite how angry I am now; I think your decision was right." He suddenly hugged Ryoma, wrapping his thin arms around Ryoma's neck. "So, thank you, Ryoma."

Saeki's eyes softened a bit at seeing Fuji. "I—I guess he's right," he said.

Ryoma said nothing, and only kept his eyes on Fuji, pulling him closer still. "I guess it was right after all, huh…" he said quietly, so that no one could hear him but himself.

-------------------------------

"Here, Ryoma, have a drink," Saeki said, tossing Ryoma a Grape Ponta and taking one for himself. It was late at night, and Fuji had already gone to sleep. The only sounds were cars speeding through the wet roads outside, the ticking of the clock in the living room, and Saeki's footsteps patting quietly through the kitchen.

Ryoma caught the can of sugary, carbonated beverage gracefully. He caught it, opened it, and drank from it in all one swift motion. How that was even possible escaped the mind of Saeki, but he just figured Ryoma had been drinking this long enough to be able to do it. "Who said you could take my Ponta?" Ryoma said, though it wasn't really a question.

"Pfft," Saeki said. "I'm your senpai, remember?"

"Che. It's my house. And _my_ Ponta." They both knew that this conversation was completely pointless, but they continued it anyway.

Saeki rolled his eyes. "You're not going to kick me out. It would make _Syusuke_ sad," he said, saying 'Syusuke' just like Ryoma did.

"Shut up."

Saeki smirked. He now knew why hanging out with Fuji so much had its benefits. Besides the fact that he was pretty, nice, exciting to be around, etc. etc. "Speaking of which, how's he doing?"

"Sleeping. Peacefully," Ryoma said.

"…Ryoma," Saeki said, his voice suddenly turning deathly serious.

Ryoma noticed this and looked at him, a little surprised at first. "What?"

"Do…do you know who Yukimura is?"

Ryoma turned away again. "Tennis player."

"Do you not understand?"

Ryoma turned to Saeki this time, his golden eyes almost glowing with intensity. "I understand your question perfectly fine. Crystal clear, in fact. However, I do not intend to address the subject any further." The seventeen year old then got up and started to walk back to his room when Saeki spoke up again.

"What if I told you it involved Syusuke?"

Ryoma stopped. "What about him? What does Yukimura have to do with him?"

"You were there when we first saw him, right?" Saeki looked down. "You remember that…he held memories of Syusuke, right? When the rest of us did not? Syusuke never kissed him."

Ryoma still had not turned around from his spot standing in the living room and partially in the hallway. "It's a mystery," he said, and then continued walking again. "Does it matter?"

"Something's wrong. Perhaps it's something more." Saeki knew that Ryoma didn't want to talk anymore, but Saeki was too curious. "I thought that maybe, since you knew about Tezuka's engagement, you might know about Yukimura."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's another tennis player from another school. I know about Tezuka because he was living in the same city as me. He was basically my _neighbor. _And if it's Tezuka, how can you _not_ know?" Ryoma turned to cast one last look at Saeki. "I know about people in the real world, Saeki. I don't deal with people that are supposedly mythical. Something's up with Yukimura, I can tell; I'm not that dumb. But it's none of my business, yet."

-------------------------------

Ryoma walked down the dark hallway to his room. He hadn't bothered to turn the light on, since he knew this house pretty well after navigating the halls a couple of times. _Yukimura…he's really scary_, was Ryoma's thought. It was a strange thought for Echizen Ryoma indeed, but this wasn't about tennis. No, it was about something real, yet it wasn't real at the same time. This strange incident that Fuji had got caught up in wasn't exactly the most normal thing in the world.

To Fuji, it had been the worst event in his life, and Ryoma could understand why. Fuji was perfect. He had the perfect life, the perfect family, the perfect friends. Even the slight sibling complex between him and his brother wasn't all bad, since Ryoma knew Yuuta really loved his brother, and nothing could change that. Fuji's life had been perfect, since he was always around the one he loved, and the one that _could've_ loved him back. And then it happened.

To Ryoma, the curse thing wasn't all bad. After all, before the curse, no one had loved him. Well, they had loved him until _it_ happened. 'It' being when his older sister had died. There was something about his sister that had made Ryoma stronger, because of the fact that though she was older, by more than five years, he still wanted to 'protect' her. The chance for that had come when he was only eight.

It had been a sunny day. It was the _perfect_ day. There were only the puffy, white cumulus clouds in the sky, and the sun shone through them, casting rays of light onto the ground. The wind was blowing steadily, though it was only a breeze. His sister had taken him outside to play, and his parents weren't home. But it was okay, since she was already thirteen, turning fourteen that year.

They had been playing basketball in his driveway, since she insisted that it was good for him if he played something other than tennis all the time. He had shot, and missed by a little bit. The ball rolled off the rim and onto the ground, bouncing swiftly down his slanting driveway and into the street. Playing tennis, Ryoma's instinct to go after moving things was pretty strong, especially if it was a ball of some kind. He ran down the driveway and into the street, not hearing the car that was speeding down the road.

But his sister had heard it, and she had cried out for him, but the car was already too close for Ryoma to bolt off. His sister had been standing at the edge of the driveway, and she played tennis, too. So she had pretty quick reflexes, too. At least, they were quick enough to jump in front of a speeding car to save her younger brother.

Ryoma had his hands firmly on the ball and stood up when he heard his sister cry out. He turned to his left, and sure enough, there was a car coming down the curve of the road, straight toward him. His eyes widened and it felt like he couldn't move at all. It was like his legs were giving out on him at the time he needed them most. He was helplessly standing there, thinking that he was going to die. He saw the panicked look in the driver's eyes as they tried to slam the breaks, but it didn't work; they were already going too fast. Ryoma had suddenly felt a hand on his back shove him roughly out of the path of the speeding car and into the other lane, safe. He had landed on his back and sat up immediately, only to see his sister get rammed by the car.

Ryoma's scream then was the only thing that he heard. He didn't hear the frantic honking of the driver of the car, and he didn't hear the other cries as the neighbors ran out of their houses at the commotion. He could only hear his own screams. And that was when his memory of the incident ended.

He had been thrown into a world of blackness for only a moment. Then, he woke up in his own bed again. His first thought had been _what just happened?_ He noticed that he was in his own bed, and then thought the entire thing had only been a dream. Then, he noticed that his room had been slightly redecorated. Huh?

He had walked out of his room and into the quiet hallway. Why did he feel so much taller? He went to check on his sister, whom he knew would be sleeping. That was when he saw it. His sister's room had been packed up, and there was nothing left in it except for the carpet, the wallpaper, and anything she had drawn on the walls. There was a solitary bouquet of fresh pink carnations lying in the middle of the room.

_No, no, no! It wasn't a dream!!!!_ Ryoma had found himself screaming again, loudly. His parents rushed into his room. "Who are you?" his father had said, but his mother knew better than that.

"Honey, what is your name?" she had asked quietly.

"I'm Ryoma!! Your son!" he cried, not even questioning why she was asking that.

"Ryoma, honey, kiss me," she had said, and Ryoma had complied. He was her son, after all. She had regained her memories of him, and then so had his dad. Then, they almost isolated themselves from the rest of their relatives and had moved back to Japan. That was where Ryoma had started his life as a junior high student.

Ryoma sighed and opened the door to his room in London. Fuji didn't need to know any of that, though.

* * *

Aww, what an angsty past for poor, poor Ryoma. I knew many people would be asking about Ryoma's past in that one chapter in the beginning where Ryoma was first explaining the curse to Fuji. So I included it in this chapter. Please review! I'm so excited! Only a couple more reviews, and this story will pass up 'Painless' in review count! And I actually got a bit above 10 reviews per chapter for Chapter 11! Thank you, everyone, for all your support! And keep up the...uh...reviewing? 


	13. Chapter 13: A Life to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

There's one type of review that's no fun: the type that's criticism and it's not constructive at all. D: But anyway, I'll just take it lightly! Besides, if they don't like the story, then they don't have to read it. All you other reviewers make me so happy:D Here's another update, and it is like 'the beginning of the end' of the story! And this is where the whole Yukimura thing is partially explained (the rest will be in the next chapter). The next chapter is ALL Yukimura. So if you don't get it here, worry not! Just read the next chapter (when it comes out). Please read, review, enjoy!

**Chapter 13: A Life to Remember:**

Fuji woke up in the middle of the night to his cellphone ringing. That's weird, he thought. He normally didn't leave his cellphone on at nighttime. Maybe he had just forgotten to turn it off the previous night, since he _had_ been really tired that past night. He looked at the screen of his cellphone, the brightest thing in the room at that moment, since it was about an hour past midnight.

His eyes widened when he saw who was calling. _The local hospital?! What?! _He picked up the phone immediately. "Hello?" he said, almost panicking.

"Hello, is this Fuji Syusuke?"

"Yes."

"You were the one that took Yukimura Seiichi to the hospital in the ambulance the other day, right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the nurse's voice turned serious. "Then, you better come down here _right now_."

Great, Fuji thought as he hung up. That grave sentence the nurse had just uttered hadn't really calmed his senses much. He quickly threw on some clothes and ran out of the door, the only things in his hands being his cellphone and…well…that was it.

------------------------------

Saeki woke up to the door slamming open and the shut again. Who would be going out of the house at this time?! He thought where he was for a moment. Oh, well, then there would only be one reasonable explanation. Fuji Syusuke.

Saeki walked lazily out of his room to find that Fuji's light was still on. He peaked inside the room and it was empty. Fuji's pajamas were still thrown on the ground in haste, and the blankets and sheets on his bed were a mess. Fuji wasn't the messy type. He obviously had gone somewhere in a rush. And there was only one explanation for that, too, Saeki thought was his eyes widened in worry. _The hospital_.

He, too, threw on some clothes and bolted out of the door even faster than Fuji had.

------------------------------

Ryoma woke up to the door slamming open and shut again. _What. The. Fuck. _Those were his first thoughts. Someone had left, but if they left this early in the morning, they were probably coming back. He tried to go back to sleep, but then it happened again. _WHAT. THE. FUCK. _Ryoma decided to check out the scene a bit, despite how he hated getting out of bed in the middle of the night.

He knew that the first one had probably been Fuji, and the second Saeki. But why would the doors _slam_ open and shut twice, when they could've just gone out together? And why was the time between the two noises so long? There was one way that Ryoma could think of, and that would be that Fuji left without telling anyone, and Saeki had just realized after he, too, had been woken up by the sound of the door.

Why would Fuji leave his house so early in the morning? Fuji wasn't really one to go on midnight walks. Unlike Saeki, Ryoma surprisingly couldn't figure out the reasoning behind this quite as fast, but then it came to him like a bullet. Fuji Syusuke. Yukimura Seiichi. Hospital.

Ryoma then got dressed and ran out the door, making sure he locked it and the gates after leaving. Thus, Saeki made much better time than him.

------------------------------

Fuji ran into a not-so-busy hospital, almost running through the automatic sliding door before it could slide open. He rushed over to the desk. Panting, he said, "I'm Fuji Syusuke, and I'm here to see Yukimura Seiichi."

The receptionist (sorry, don't know what they're called!) immediately recognized him and pointed toward Yukimura's room. "First hallway to the left, eight doors down on the right," she said. "I wish you well," she added.

Fuji nodded and continued on to Yukimura's room, making as much haste as he could.

------------------------------

Saeki ran through the hospital doors, though not as rushed and panicked as Fuji. As he ran in, Fuji just turned the corner to Yukimura's room, so Saeki had not seen him. He ran up to the receptionist. "I'm looking for a guy named Fuji Syusuke. He's about this tall, brown hair, blue eyes, and really pretty." Saeki didn't really know what he was saying; all he was thinking about was finding Fuji and Yukimura.

She once again pointed to Yukimura's room. "First hallway to the left, eight doors down on the right." Saeki nodded, thanked her, and retraced Fuji's steps.

------------------------------

Ryoma then ran into the hospital. He managed to get there pretty quickly, considering that he was a _very_ fast runner when he wanted to be. He ran through the sliding doors and up to the receptionist desk. "I'm looking for Fuji Syusuke, he has probably come through here," he said. His voice was neither rushed nor panicked, but inside, Ryoma was feeling pretty rushed.

She pointed in the direction of Yukimura's room. "First hallway to the left, eight doors down on the right."

"Thanks," Ryoma said, and he ran toward the room.

The receptionist sighed and looked the direction that all three of the boys had headed. "I'm a _lady_ and I can't stay with _one_ boyfriend, much less _three_." She thought for a moment. "Then again, that Fuji Syusuke _was_ pretty good looking." She giggled a bit and then went back to whatever she had been doing before.

------------------------------

Fuji got to Yukimura's room and immediately opened the door. He swung it open at full force but made sure that it didn't hit the wall. He saw Yukimura on his bed, with closed eyes, and a doctor standing by him, looking tired and worn out.

"What's wrong?!" Fuji asked, panicked.

"Thank goodness you're here," the doctor said. "Someone came to visit yesterday, and Yukimura went to sleep right after that. He hasn't woken up since, but he has been sleeping _very_ restlessly. I can't get him to wake up as hard as I try, but he's breathing and alive."

Fuji breathed a sigh of relief and walked carefully over to Yukimura, who was indeed tossing and turning in his bed. "Yukimura…" he said quietly. That seemed to calm the blue haired boy down a bit. Fuji stroked his cheek with his own cold hand, and Yukimura's eyes opened slowly.

"Fuji?" he said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me, Yukimura."

------------------------------

Saeki kept running and running until he reached Yukimura's room. He heard Fuji and Yukimura talking quietly inside, and he didn't want to interrupt them. So he just stopped right before the door abruptly, causing Ryoma, who he didn't know was following him at the time, to literally run into his back.

"Why the hell did you stop?!" Ryoma hissed.

"Shhhh!" Saeki said to Ryoma. "I didn't want to interrupt them! We'll enter at the opportune moment!"

"Yukimura, what's going on?" Fuji asked quietly. "What's happening to you?"

"It's nothing," Yukimura said. "Don't worry about it."

"Why not?! Why are you telling me not to worry about you when you're…you're—" Fuji couldn't bring himself to say 'dying'.

There was a silence between them as Saeki and Ryoma walked into the room quietly. Fuji didn't notice them because he was faced the other way, but Yukimura did. He just acknowledged them with a glance, because that was all he had strength to do. "Yukimura, what happened to you?" Ryoma asked.

Yukimura laughed dryly, and it almost sounded like a cackle. "What happened to me, huh?" he said quietly, still chuckling a bit. "My life hasn't existed."

Fuji looked up from his current position of leaning over the metal bars on the side of the hospital bed. "What do you mean?"

"From the day I was born, my soul hasn't really been in my body. It has been in the hands of another, whom I do not know. I was always destined to do whatever that person asked of me, or else I would die. My life has had no meaning; it has just been a waste."

"What are you talking about? All life has meaning," Fuji said. The other two nodded behind him, but Yukimura just shook his head. By now, the doctor had left.

"I don't have a soul. Or a heart. Or anything like that, really. Does a life like that have meaning? I could die at any moment. I'm probably dying now, as we speak," Yukimura explained. "If I don't do what the keeper of my soul asks of me, I die. It's as simple as that. This person never really assigns world changing stuff for me; it's just for their own pleasure, really. My entire family has had this curse. Well, at least the guys have."

"W-wow," Fuji said. "I never knew something this horrible existed in the world."

"It does. Remember when you just woke up and no one remembered you? Then, you didn't know something that horrible existed, either. Things happen, Fuji. And not many people know about them. People keep things like this locked up in their own hearts, whether it was for their own purposes, or if someone was telling them to," Yukimura said. "Some people think keeping things to themselves is strength, but really, it isn't; it's weakness. You were strong, Fuji." Yukimura smiled. "You had the strength to tell others about your problem, despite what they might have said. That is true strength.

"Curses exist all over the world. Many families have curses on them, yet they don't tell anyone. Ryoma's family, for example, has the curse of being forgotten, like what has happened to you, Fuji. Sometimes, curses affect random people that a person in the family of the original curse feels strongly about, whether they strongly like them, or they strongly dislike them."

"Then…then, it was my fault that Fuji had this curse?" Ryoma said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought that it only happened to people in the family…"

"Ryoma, it's not your fault," Fuji said. "It's nobody's. Things just happen."

"Then what was your assigned project this time that you were so rebellious not to follow?" Saeki asked curiously.

Yukimura smiled wryly. "To hook Fuji Syusuke up with Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The room was silent. All that could be heard were the nurses walking through the hallways. Saeki coughed awkwardly.

"What…why…?" Fuji said quietly after a long while of silence. "Why did you tell me to follow my own heart…if you knew it might cost you your life…? Why? You could've one-handedly set me up with Tezuka."

Yukimura nodded. "I knew Tezuka was already engaged, and when you found that out, there would be no use trying to get you to look at him the same way again. And to me, you and Ryoma were a much better couple. You would probably be happier with Ryoma, anyway."

"But…at the cost of your own…life…" Fuji said quietly.

"It's nothing, really. My life has had no meaning, like I said before. Maybe it's better if I die, that way my soul will be free. All my memories of you, Fuji, are fake. The keeper of my soul told them to me, to make it seem like I still remember you. In truth, I don't."

"No!" Fuji shouted. "No; there's no way we're going to let this happen to you! There has to be a way to reverse this."

"You might as well give it up, Fuji," Yukimura said. His voice wasn't dark or threatening, but it was something else. Something that none of them could recognize.

"It…it's almost like you _want_ to die, Yukimura," Ryoma said after a while of just silence from the seventeen year old. "Do you want to die so badly?"

"I guess you could call it that…"

Fuji frowned at him. "Do you want to die, or do you want your soul to be set free?"

"Well, with one comes the other."

"No…" Fuji said, seemingly in deep thought. He hadn't given up. He was _never_ going to give up; not until the very end. Suddenly, he thought of something. Something that he _knew_ would work. "Yukimura, say the magic words."

"Huh?" Yukimura said, looking surprised for the first time that evening.

"You _do_ know them, right?" Fuji asked. "The magic words to make you remember me."

Suddenly, Ryoma caught on. "This might actually work…" he mumbled. Yukimura started coughing violently, and Fuji refrained from shaking the bed, but his grip on the metal bars was tight.

"Yukimura," he said. "Please, say it!"

Yukimura was still coughing, and Ryoma thought that it was a miracle he could _breathe_ never mind _talk_. "I—I can't…" Yukimura managed to say.

"Yukimura!" Fuji shouted. Yukimura just kept on coughing, like he couldn't stop. "Yukimura…" Fuji placed a hand on his forehead, and like magic, the slightly younger boy stopped coughing instantly at Fuji's cold, yet warm touch.

Yukimura could already feel the world around him blackening. This was it, this was the end. Was this what it felt like to die? Was this what it felt like to die peacefully? Without regrets? There was no pain; there was nothing. Yukimura did not have any regrets; there was no one that he was leaving behind, besides Fuji, Saeki, and Ryoma, and they were here, at his deathbed. It was good enough for him. His soul would finally be free. At least he wasn't coughing anymore. Yukimura closed his eyes and smiled.

Suddenly, he heard Fuji shout, "Yukimura! Please! Say it!" Yukimura's eyes blinked open again. Fuji looked down at him with eyes full of hope. At once, Yukimura saw something in those eyes that changed his views about the world. Perhaps it wasn't good enough. Perhaps he _was_ leaving something behind…something precious and dear to him now, _his life_. Did he have regrets?

Seeing Fuji's face made him think about all the things that he hadn't thought about before. But one thing was clear to him now…_he didn't want to die_. Was it too late? Fuji's face was still above his, by inches. He closed his eyes again and smiled once more. Fuji was crying. He (Fuji) rested his head on his arms and leaned on Yukimura's stomach, thinking that Yukimura had passed on.

But then, Yukimura mumbled something incomprehensible to all those except for Fuji, who was close enough to hear. Barely heard, but heard nevertheless, was a quiet, weak, "Fuji…kiss…me…"

Fuji's head jerked up immediately. He couldn't believe his ears. He leaned his face over Yukimura's with wide open blue eyes. He closed them and leaned closer, slowly, slowly…Fuji received a push in the back, that he assumed was Ryoma. So much for slowly. His lips came down on Yukimura's, and all he could hope for was that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Hehehe...-cackles evilly- It's a cliffie! I almost never leave off on cliffhangers, but if I didn't split the two chapters, one would be waaaay too long. Please review!

Oh, and I know Yukimura's situation is kind of confusing, and I'm really sorry about that!


	14. Chapter 14: A Life to Remember Part 2

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

This chapter brings in Yukimura's past and memories, and what his whole curse thing and what EVERYTHING about Yukimura is about! So if you're dying to know about Yukimura, this is the chapter for you! And it explains a lot of things about this story, so this is the clear-up chapter! I seriously thank all you readers and reviewers especially, as this story comes to close. There's one more chapter after this, and I hope you all recommend this story to your friends! I'll always accept reviews for this and any of my stories, no matter how old they (the stories) are! Until then, please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 14: A Life to Remember-Pt. 2:**

Yukimura Seiichi felt like he was in a dream. He didn't feel anything, or see anything. Everything around him was black. Well, duh, because his eyes had been closed. Had it been too late when Fuji had kissed him? He silently thanked Fuji for bringing his mind back to him; bringing him to the realization that he _did_ have something to live for, his friends.

Thinking back on his life, Yukimura realized that he always acted like he didn't have anything to live for. Already, that was one regret. His parents had been disappointed when they had born a son, not because they didn't like him, it was because they both knew of the curse.

Only the purebloods in his family had the curse. And one the males had the curse. So, for some reason, perhaps it was inevitable, every generation in Yukimura's family always had a son. At least one. If the son married, he would have a son, also. If they decided to have another child, it was random, but there would always be a son. And that was what disappointed his parents most.

They had wanted to break the curse, and perhaps have a daughter, but no. It had been Yukimura Seiichi. The family was the only one who knew about the curse before Yukimura had told Fuji. They would always joke around that Yukimura was pretty enough to be a girl. Why did he still have the curse? He was pretty much half girl, anyway. That would be their family joke. Of course, Yukimura took pride in his beauty, but that didn't change anything. He still had the curse.

Yukimura had always been a calm and collected person. That didn't change when he found out about the curse, when he was around eight or so; old enough to understand those kinds of things. He didn't believe it, actually, until he had first handedly experienced it. The keeper of his soul was probably in a line of families, too, and it was probably _their_ 'curse'. The person was quite an avid matchmaker, as Yukimura soon learned. Most of the things he was doing were setting people up with others. It wasn't really bad, since most of the match-ups worked out quite nicely. He always did it discreetly, though.

Yukimura didn't know how the person knew all the same people he did. He figured it was someone who he knew, or who knew him, but this person was smart, and didn't reveal their identity. After all, his parents had told him that part of _their_ 'curse' was that they could never, _never_ let the person who was being controlled, or anyone in that family know it was them.

Yukimura had always wondered about curses, and how they could be used for good. The person controlling him probably thought the same thing, since they weren't having Yukimura destroy the world or anything. Their intentions were actually pretty good, despite how their reputation might be. But this time, Yukimura just didn't think that what they thought was right. After all, Tezuka was already engaged.

Also, Yukimura knew Fuji in the future, and also in the past. This person knew Fuji in the past, but not in the future. He (Yukimura assumed it was a he, because it was only natural; despite 'his' matchmaking abilities, Yukimura couldn't bring himself to think it was a girl) didn't know all that had been going on in the future, with Ryoma and Fuji. All he knew was that Fuji liked Tezuka, and he knew an awful lot about Fuji's past. Had Yukimura done the right thing? Of course he had, he thought. What could be a more right answer than, "Follow your own heart?"

It wouldn't be right to him (Yukimura), though. It wasn't like he had a heart to follow. No heart to follow…no soul to complete…nothing. There was nothing in him. Yukimura knew he had to stop thinking like that, but something from the past just clung to him like a koala bear. He couldn't forget it. He couldn't stop thinking about the past. The future was clouded in front of him, yet he couldn't see it, because he kept looking back. To Yukimura now, the future was black. The past was nothing. The present was…death. Where was he supposed to turn?

Then, he met Fuji Syusuke. His eyes, his hair, everything about him gave Yukimura hope. The blue haired boy didn't know how to explain it. Fuji was nothing more than a friend to him, and he was sure of that. The brunette had many beloveds, anyway. He had only met him because his soul keeper/matchmaker wanted to set Fuji up with Tezuka. This project would take a while, Yukimura knew, but the keeper of his soul did not mind. Both Tezuka and Fuji were willful, anyway.

Yukimura took one look at both of them, and knew that they would obviously compliment each other. One had what the other did not, and together, they were strong. Yet, there was something about them that the former captain could not place a finger on. Something in the back of his mind kept saying, "This isn't right." Yet when others looked at them, they were still perfect. Yukimura chose to ignore the little message in the back of his mind.

That is, until Fuji Syusuke disappeared. Yukimura had woken up one day and had not remembered anything about himself, either. What was the current task at hand? What had he been doing? What had he spent so much time and effort on? A voice rang through his head. _Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke…_Right. Right, he had thought. But who was Fuji Syusuke?

The voice in his head (the keeper of his soul) flooded him with unknown memories. Fuji Syusuke, tensai of Seishun Gakuen. Height: 167cm; weight: 53kg; birthday: February 29. Why hadn't Yukimura ever met him? Then, the curse was explained to him, bit by bit. Every single bit, at that. One would collapse one day, after living an entire day of knowing something was wrong. It would be a particularly bad day for that person, too, and they would probably feel sick all day. They would collapse in the arms of the person that they cared about most that was not a member of their family, though maybe not knowing it. They would wake up, most of the time several years later, and everyone in the world would have forgotten them. Forgotten them, and anything that had to do with them; forgotten that they had ever existed. There was only one way to get someone to remember them, and that was for them to get a person to say, "Kiss me (and their name)," and to kiss them. The curse, of course, only affected those in a certain family line, and one family line in the world, the family line of Echizen Ryoma. Only purebloods would get the curse, and any gender could have it, unlike Yukimura's curse. But there was one thing different, also. If there was someone that a person with the curse felt strongly about, but could not be with them, that person would also be infected with the curse. That was why Fuji had gotten it.

If Yukimura had anything to say about it, it wasn't fair. He wasn't about to blame Ryoma for it, because how was he to know? You couldn't help who you fell for, and also, Ryoma didn't know that his curse was 'contagious', either. And because of that, Fuji's world fell apart.

Yukimura could never feel things. From the day he was born until the day he was dying, he couldn't feel a thing. He could touch things, and feel whether they were solid, liquid, or gas in his hands, but he couldn't feel if they were hot, cold, or anything like that. He couldn't feel emotions either. He never knew what it felt like to be 'sad', or 'happy'. He couldn't taste things, or feel pain or joy (unless the keeper of his soul was terrorizing him). None of those words meant anything to him. It was the plain truth. He tried to pretend that he had emotions, or feelings, but he couldn't hide it forever. Yet, surprisingly, no one had figured it out. Was Yukimura doing that good of a job? Or had people figured out, they just hadn't told him? He didn't think that he could hide it so well.

Having a coughing fit, fainting, hitting the ground, he didn't feel any of it. Perhaps he didn't feel the last thing because Fuji had caught him. But he didn't feel Fuji's arms, either. He didn't feel Fuji's cold hands on his all the time. Somehow, they were comforting, though. Every time Fuji would touch him, he would stop coughing, or he would wake up from sleep, or anything. Fuji just had a special effect on him. Yet, Fuji was still nothing more than a friend.

Yukimura could also not hear things. He could hear them fine, but what he meant by not being able to hear them was that everything sounded the same to him. He couldn't hear the metallic sound of a saucepan hitting the ground, it just sounded like a loud noise to him. He could hear words and people speaking, but they all sounded alike to him, and it wasn't even a metaphor. They literally _all_ sounded the same. He was sorry to say it, but even Fuji's voice sounded the same as everyone else's. He didn't even know what his own voice sounded like, but he could control what he wanted it to portray, and how loud he wanted it to be, so he could hide this problem pretty well.

Yukimura had taken a liking to Fuji since he had first seen him. Those blue eyes that would sometimes be revealed, the pale skin that, even though it was light, it still looked perfectly healthy, and of course, the silky, shining brown hair that blew softly in the wind. Whenever Fuji was around, which wasn't often since Yukimura attended a different school, but whenever those precious moments would come, Yukimura would feel comforted. He didn't feel it, of course, but something in his mind told him that Fuji was comforting. Was that what it felt like to feel comforted? If that was it, then what were the other feelings?

Or perhaps he was missing something entirely. What Yukimura didn't know was that he was looking at it way too analytically. The mind didn't need to _tell_ you to feel comforted, you just felt it. But the blue haired boy was so used to it that the moment Fuji would appear on the scene, his mind would automatically tell him. Yet, in the midst of all that false feeling, there was a feeling of true comfort. It was faint, but it was still there. And that was all Yukimura was feeling now.

Yukimura focused his attention back on the present. Was he still alive? Was he still part of the world? Could he feel Fuji's hand still holding on to his? Suddenly, Yukimura felt something he had never before. He _felt_ something! Of course he had never felt it before, but he couldn't have. Fuji's hand still clasped his tightly. It was cold. It was _cold_. Yukimura could feel _cold_.

He could feel the air around him. He finally knew what it felt like to have 'tension hanging in the air'. Was all this because of him? He was touched. He was _touched_. There it was again, a feeling he was delighted to feel. _Delighted_. With all his willpower, Yukimura blinked his eyes open. He could see the fluorescent light outlining Fuji's face looking down with anxiety at his. The light was bright. Too bright. _Too bright_.

"Fuji…?" he said softly. He was surprised to hear his own voice. It was soft, melodic, and feminine. It fit his appearance, and his personality. He was happy with his voice. He loved it. No wonder people were always saying that they loved it, too. When he got home, he'd have to do some serious talking. It sounded narcissistic, but it was just to hear his own voice. He had gone…what, twenty years without hearing it, anyway.

Fuji's eyes widened for a moment, and then he broke out in tears of joy. "Kojiroh! Ryoma!" he shouted. Yukimura was surprised at Fuji's voice, also. It was so…smooth. It was also feminine, like his own, but a different kind. Yukimura's voice was a slightly deviously innocent type of voice, and Fuji's was a little arrogant, in Yukimura's mind. Which was so cute, to Yukimura.

"He's awake," Ryoma said. Yukimura was pleased to hear everyone talk, now. Ryoma's voice was _so_ arrogant. Much more so than Fuji's. It fit his personality so much. It sounded beautiful to Yukimura, then again, everything did.

"He's awake?" Saeki said. His voice was very friendly, very normal. It was exactly as Yukimura had imagined it, after hearing his own, Fuji's, and Ryoma's voices. Yukimura suddenly laughed. He couldn't wait to hear Tezuka's voice! He felt happy. _So_ happy. Emotions meant something to him, now. He could hear the difference between Fuji and Ryoma. He could hear the different between a book hitting the floor and a pan hitting the floor. He could feel the difference between holding a cup of iced tea and a cup of hot chocolate. He could see that the light was too bright for his own adjusting eyes. He could feel the impact of a serve against his own racquet. Everything was just so…overwhelming. Yet, he loved it.

Yukimura pushed himself out of his lying position. He had never felt so strong, so _good_. "Open the windows!" he said happily. "I want to feel the cold air." Fuji smiled and complied. Yukimura looked at him seriously for a moment when his back was turned. Ryoma and Saeki were looking at him (Yukimura) kind of oddly, but Fuji was just smiling. Had _he_ noticed how Yukimura couldn't feel a thing? The blue haired boy dismissed it. That wasn't something to think about now.

All of a sudden, when he wasn't expecting it, a rush of cold air blew against his face. He hadn't expected cold to feel so…cold. It sounded strange, but it felt good. His body felt too hot, being cramped in the room and under blankets for so long, yet he had never felt it before. Now, with the cold air, he also felt the stuffiness of the room. With all good things came bad things, he thought. He laughed again in joy. The bad things, though, were even good to him. He had never felt bad things before, anyway.

"How did you think of this plan?" Saeki asked Fuji. Yukimura couldn't wait for Fuji to talk; he just loved his voice.

"Well, Yukimura had said that all of his memories of me were fake. It was a part of his and my curse. Both of our curses have something to do with the soul. His soul is imprisoned in the hands of another, and my soul was forgotten; wiped off the face of the planet. I thought, even though I know nothing about curses, that perhaps they were intertwined with each other. So maybe, if the effects of my curse were reversed on him, then maybe the effects of his curse would be reversed, too." Fuji smiled. "It worked."

* * *

ZOMGZOMG! Yaaaay! Yukimura is alive! I bet a lot of you are thinking that (unless you don't like Yukimura, of course...then, I pity you). There is one more chapter after this. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this story, and I hope all of you stick around for the last chapter, that basically sums things up. Thanks a whole lot to all you readers, and all you reviewers! All of your reviews make my day! It's one of the best feelings to have review alerts in your inbox, and an even better feeling when you read them and reply. So thank you all, and remember, there's one chapter left! So please review! 


	15. Chapter 15: A Kiss to Remember

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Summary:** Fuji collapses one day and wakes up five years later to a world where no one remembers that he ever existed.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, swearing

**Pairings: **Ryoma x Fuji, Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Short chapter, last chapter. Sorry, guys, but I thank all of you for your support sooooo much! This is kind of like an epilogue chapter, but it's not at the same time because the last chapter couldn't be considered the end. So I'm saying this is the official last chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks for all your support and your wonderful reviews! I owe you guys one!

**Chapter 15: A Kiss to Remember:**

"Ryoma! I'm going out to get the mail, okay?" Fuji called.

"'Kay," Ryoma said from his bedroom. He was currently getting dressed from just coming out of the shower. He had played a US Open match today. It hadn't been too difficult, since it was still the beginning rounds, but Ryoma hated being sweaty. It made him feel gross.

It was the year 2014. It was two years since the incident, and everything was going well for Ryoma and Fuji. Thing had been much better for both of them since they got together. Less fangirls jumping him in the streets, since he had a 'personal bodyguard'. Okay, well Fuji wasn't really a bodyguard, but everyone knew they were together. Now, instead of fangirls jumping him about his looks, they would jump him about his _boyfriend_ ('What's he like??!' 'ZOMFG HE'S SOOOOO PRETTY!!!' 'I wish I could have such a pretty boyfriend!!!!' the list just keeps going…)

But Ryoma had to admit, he _was_ pretty. He smirked. He'd (Ryoma) probably jump his boyfriend later today. For fun, of course. As if on cue, Fuji walked in the door right then. His smooth, melodic voice rang sweetly through the house. "Ryomaaaa! I got the mail! And we have something from Yukimura!"

Ryoma almost grimaced. _Almost_. Why was he thinking like that? There would be no way Yukimura would take Fuji away. No way at all. Ryoma wouldn't let him. And Fuji didn't like Yukimura more than a friend. A close friend. A very close friend (1). But still a friend. And that was what counted.

"Ryoma, are you coming or not?!" Fuji called.

"Coming?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah, to read the letter with me," Fuji said. He walked up the stairs and looked Ryoma up and down. The younger boy was still just wearing a pair of pants he had found in his closet, but Fuji showed no sign of being the slightest bit flustered. "You helped heal Yukimura, too, right?"

"Y-yeah," Ryoma said. "I guess so."

"What do you mean 'you guess so'? Of course you helped!" Fuji took Ryoma's wrist and almost literally dragged him down the stairs. Ryoma was surprised at how strong Fuji had become, despite his still lithe frame. Ryoma was still stronger, of course, but he let himself be dragged.

Fuji fell down onto the soft couch, nearly pulling Ryoma on top of him. Ryoma, though, managed to avoid the smaller boy just in time. _He must be really eager to open that letter_, Ryoma thought. But he didn't blame him; Ryoma was eager to open the letter, too, to see what Yukimura had to say. Fuji tore the top open delicately with long, slender fingers and lifted out the plain white folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it slowly and started to read what Yukimura had written. Ryoma could almost swear that he heard Yukimura's voice in Fuji's.

_Dear Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syusuke,_

_How have you two been? It's been a year since everything has happened, right? Echizen-Congratulations on winning Wimbledon this year again. I know you won last year, too, because I saw the final match, You're doing so well; Number 1 at eighteen years old. What an accomplishment! And unlike some other tennis players I knew, I think you're going to stay number 1 for quite a while. I also heard you're doing well in the US Open. I'm in New York now, but I haven't seen your matches yet. It's still early in the tournament, right? I'll watch your next match, I promise._

_Fuji and Echizen, the thing I wanted to say most, though, is, "Thank you for everything". And when I say everything, I mean it literally. Would I be here right now, if it were not for you two? And Saeki, of course. Tell him I said hi, please. I owe my life to you, and I will forever be indebted to you. I have always been close to Fuji, and Echizen came into my life the first time I heard about him from Sanada while I was in the hospital in Junior high. "A phenomenal junior ace has just moved to Tokyo," he had said. "His name is Echizen Ryoma, and he attends one of the top seeded tennis teams, Seishun Gakuen." Interesting, I had thought. And how interesting it was indeed. I was the best junior tennis player in Japan, until you arrived. Who would've thought you'd exceed me? Not me, that's for sure._

_Fuji, the genius. We're alike, are we not? At least, I hope we are alike. You're a genius, though, and much stronger than I will ever be. Think about if you were in my situation. Would you have tried to find a way to live and free your soul? Probably. Me, I just wanted to die. Fuji, you're polite, kind, and almost always smiling. You let people speak their mind to you, and let their hearts out, yet you keep your distance from many people. That's definitely something useful in some ways. But when you want to, you can let your heart out to someone you love, right?_

_Do you know what it feels like wanting to die? Of course you don't. It's not a pleasant feeling, but I have to admit that it isn't sickening either. It gives a bit of comfort, knowing that you will be free. But you will be free from what? Well, in my case, I will be free from my own soul. But then what will happen? Have you ever wondered that? I don't think people were meant to die before they were rightfully destined to die. And if they do choose to die before that, they will only cause sadness and pain, and nothing good will come out of it. You two helped me realize that, and helped me realize that if I wanted to die so bad, why was I still living?_

_I could kill myself any time. It's not a particularly difficult task, though it does take a lot of willpower (or perhaps it is lack of willpower). But why was I still living on? Because somewhere inside me, I knew that it wasn't the solution, but I kept telling myself that if I died, it would be a lot better for me, since I would be free. But something inside me just kept me from doing it. It was the will to live, and the knowledge that if I died, nothing good would really come out of it. But when I started dying really, I knew that there was no other choice, and that little flame of will to live died out. Well, I'm dying, I had thought. Isn't it what I had always wanted?_

_But then you came along. You helped me revive that little flame on my soul when you insisted that there was another way. There _had_ to be another way. That was what you insisted. And by that look on your face, the twinkle in your eye, the signs of hope, it revived the flame and made it even bigger than before. Now, I wanted to live. But how? It was already too late. That was what I had thought. At the last minute, though, I was literally living in between life and death. I didn't know where I was. I just thought, am I dead? Then, I forced myself to open my eyes to the bright light._

_Fuji, I think you might know this. I could never hear, feel, smell, or taste things. I could, but they all sounded, felt, smelled, and tasted the same to me. When I first saw that the fluorescent light on the hospital ceiling was too bright for my eyes, I was overjoyed. And when I felt the cold air from outside blow on to my body, I was delighted. When I knew that I was happy, I was so, _so _happy. I could finally feel emotions, and I could tell the difference between a book falling off the shelf and a frying pan falling out of the cupboard. And it was all thanks to you two._

_Oh my, I suppose I wrote more than I thought I had. Perhaps I should let you two get back to your own things now, but I just wanted to see how you were doing. I am very proud of Echizen, and I am forever indebted to Fuji. I am in New York, and you'll probably see me in a couple days at Echizen's next match. I will try to find you two, though it shouldn't be too difficult, since Echizen's on the court, and Fuji will probably be somewhere in the front row. Take care, and thank you, again, for everything you have done. I owe my life to you._

_-Yukimura Seiichi_

_PS: I haven't found my special someone yet, but if I do, I will be sure to introduce him or her to you. Good luck with your relationship. I'm sure you two will be together forever and have many happy times together._

"Ryoma, what did you think?" Fuji asked as he put the letter back down onto the glass coffee table.

Ryoma was quiet in thought for a moment, tapping his chin unnaturally. "I thought it was funny at the end when he mentioned about 'introducing him or her' to us. I think it's funny that he put 'him' first."

"Ryoma," Fuji said and hit him lightly over the head. "Be serious."

"It was quite a touching letter. It must've taken a long time for him to write," Ryoma said bluntly.

Fuji sighed. "I guess you'll never really learn…" he mumbled. "I thought it was very considerate that he decided to write to us. We should really write back to him soon."

"We're going to see him in a couple of days," Ryoma pointed out.

"Ryoma, it's common courtesy," Fuji said, sighing once again and shaking his head. "You said it yourself; it must've taken him a while to write. The letter was too sweet to ignore."

Ryoma turned away from Fuji, but not in a harsh way. He was, too, touched by the letter, though he dare not show it. He didn't want Fuji see him wipe away a tear from his eye. Fuji saw, though, Ryoma thought as he saw Fuji smile approvingly out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps now was the time to turn the tables a bit.

Ryoma turned back to Fuji with s smirk on his face. "Saa…that's the I'm-up-to-something-devious-and-you-don't-know-what-it-is face, isn't it?" Fuji asked, smiling more.

"That letter _was_ sweet," Ryoma said quietly, wrapping an arm around Fuji's waist and pulling the older but smaller boy closer to him. Fuji let himself be pulled this time, right into Ryoma's lap. "But not as sweet as this will be." Then, Ryoma leaned in and kissed Fuji on the lips.

When he pulled away, Fuji barely had time to murmur a soft, gentle, "Ryoma…" before he was pulled in for another kiss.

* * *

The end!!! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'm glad you all chose to read it and review! Like I said, reviews are always open to any of my stories, and it doesn't matter how long it has been since I updated (well, if I haven't updated it in a while, it probably means I finished it). Please review for this last chapter! I might have the next story, 'Mirror Mirror' up in a little while, or it might be a long while; it depends on how much time I have to write it. You can always check my progress on my profile page. Thanks for reading and reviewing again! 


End file.
